So it Goes
by N3L
Summary: What happens in the aftermath of Zutara? A Zutara fic. But not for Zutara enthusiasts. A new chapter of her life unfolds as all she ever identified with is out of her grasp. Mai-centric. MaiAang eventually. Just because. Rated M for safety. Based from solely off the animated series.
1. Warmth of the Jasmine Dragon

**AN: I generally discover awesome series long after they've been finished and everyone else is over it. This is one. And I totally think that all the characters are pretty awesome, and actually like the canon pairings and whatnot. They fit! But as I ventured into the perilous fandoms, I discovered Zutara. Which…I can kind of understand why…but…_no. _Not a fan. Maiko = my OTP. And Kataang is cute. But for the love of a challenge and ridiculous crack (I will always love crack), I'll humor the idea of Zutara and play around with Aang and Mai; the two that popular vote has deemed completely incompatible with their so called 'soulmates.'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**So it Goes**

**by: N3L**

What happens in the aftermath of Zutara? A Zutara fic. But not for Zutara enthusiasts. A new chapter of her life unfolds as all she ever identified with is out of her grasp. Mai-centric.

* * *

**Part One: Warmth of the Jasmine Dragon**

It's undeniable. On some tiny level, he intrigued her. Some miniscule, raw, and primal part within that her upbringing and society tried so hard to crush…was piqued with curiosity. Hardly anyone knew but she was a very curious child. When she was young enough to run wild and actually be forgiven for it, she was full of questions. She nearly drove her parents (or just her mother really, her father was mostly absent from her childhood) mad with her constant how's, what's, and why's. Of course, she learned quick enough that to question things was a very _very bad thing to do. _It's unseemly for a lady to _question_ things. So, she stopped questioning. But sometimes she couldn't help but wonder. And wonder she did.

Such as now. She wondered about him. It was cool and collected, a shadow really of the brilliant fascination that everything elicited in her as a child, but it was there all the same. He is light and flighty, full of playful mischief and enthusiasm yet so old and wise, all wrapped up with an otherworldly sense of peace. In some ways, a _very few_ select ways, he reminded her of Zuko when he was younger. Before the banishment, the scar, the humiliation…the shame. The young and carefree Zuko that sat at the turtleduck pond with his mother for hours, full of smiles and unabashed laughter. But perhaps all little boys were like that, she reasoned with herself. She tried her best not to read too much into things, after all that was the path that led to lurid fantasies. Which was clearly Ty Lee's job, not hers.

But most of all, she personally found this intrigue a little unsettling. Though for exactly what reason she couldn't say just yet. The best excuse she could come up was that he was the Avatar. And it isn't too unusual to be intrigued by the Avatar, right? Actually, it's quite a good excuse. It's _the __**Avatar. **_Who was…currently more than a century old. One hundred and eighteen to be exact. Who also happened to be in the same room as her, sitting less than two feet away. Aang turned to her and smiled in greeting. That unbridled smile reminded her of the Zuko in her memories. Mai was shocked to find herself making such a strange connection. It's sort of completely absurd. Alright, she _must be losing it. _Seeing Zuko in Aang of all people must be some horrid symptom of her sanity fraying. _Especially _when Zuko himself was also in the same room. With that thought her expression must've hinted at her displeasure because Aang drew his brows together, a questioning and uncertainty openly portrayed in his face. Remolding her features into her infamous mask of indifference, she spoke her reassurance, "It's nothing." Her gaze subtly trained more or less to her right across the wide table.

Aang followed her gaze. Ah. And he understood. Seeing the subtle changes in his expression she saw that he understood all too well. Even if Mai didn't know him that well (hence all the wonderment), she realized that she didn't like that look on him. Even if his constant cheeriness had proved to irritate her at moments in the past, she'd rather have that any day over that look he currently sported.

A mixture of somber acceptance, and bittersweet wistfulness.

Not a second longer, he was immediately drawn back into conversation. She respectively returns to hers. They sat back in a room specially reserved for large parties at Iroh's popular teahouse in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh was working the front of the shop, serving customers his much demanded teas. She was supposed to be contributing to a talk between her, Ty Lee and Suki. Well, before she'd gotten lost in her…weird _musings_. The two talked across from the opposite sides of the large rectangular table animatedly. Upon listening in, she found that their discussion had moved on to some past event that occurred in Kyoshi Island. It was full of inside jokes. Or something. The two would share a quick look and dissolve into a fit of giggles.

Mai frowned to herself. She was rapidly losing interest.

She turned to her right where Aang sat talking to Toph and Haru and attempted to comprehend their conversation. There wasn't much luck in that either.

The knife wielder settled for pouring herself some tea and sipping it. She decidedly was going to make herself as comfortable as possible while listening in (or not) on the banter going on around for the next few minutes before excusing herself to the restroom.

* * *

At twenty-two, Mai was still distinctly well…_Mai. _All her telltale characteristics were more or the less the same. Her tall, lean and statuesque figure. Her hair was still long, lustrous and an inky black. Her steps were still measured and clothing, impeccable. And her cool aloofness lingered. Time always wrought change though: she opted for a much simpler hairdo these days. Half of it was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head while the rest flowed down her back, tied near the end into a loose ponytail. And in some small ways, she'd softened. It likely had to do with the fact that she lived her life away from her family in Ba Sing Se and was freed from the tedious pursuit of perfection that was expected of her for quite some time. She dressed in various shades of green, white, and gold accordingly to her residence in the Earth Kingdom. The bottom of her cotton tunic fluttered as she breezed down the hallway. Her linen pants rustled with every step, and the golden sash around her waist swayed with each movement. Simple clothes. Gone were the finest of silks and satin trimming.

She purposefully strode past the door leading to the restroom and exited through the back door. Just a little breather, she told herself. The tiny back lot of the shop was full to the brim with various herbs and plants. These were the 'specials' unique to the Jasmine Dragon of Ba Sing Se that Iroh grew and prepared himself. Mai idly bent down to smell a few, and fingered their tender leaves.

Her eyes glazed over as her thoughts slowly crept over once more. Zuko. _Zuko._

Zuko.

No longer her Zuko. She replayed the scene before her just moments ago: Zuko to her right across the table argue (and lose) with Sokka, Katara by his side, bemused by their antics. He was surrounded by the two Water Tribe siblings. Blue, red, and then blue again.

She couldn't help but sigh.

It wasn't always like this.

No, it wasn't always like this.

After the war, things didn't exactly 'settle' down. The state of the world went down from a boil to a simmer. The world was still raw and wounded. The end was really only the beginning. And Zuko was crowned the new Firelord at the tender age of sixteen. Now that it was almost half a decade later she could fully say that Zuko was only a _boy. _A boy who'd decided to finally take his fate into his own hands with the dream of changing the world for the better. And she, a girl. Completely and fully in love with him. Brave, sweet, bumbling, hopeful Zuko.

Stupid Zuko. Idiotic Zuko. _Jerk Zuko. _

…_Damned Zuko._

Another soft sigh escaped her lips. She was doing quite well at fulfilling Sokka's first impression of her.

But still. Stupid Zuko. It was his fault that she was emitting all these sighs.

It'd be nearly a year and half since this happened. Since…they grew apart.

And now Zuko, no, the _Firelord_ is now a young man. Royally handsome and evidently good looking even with that broad scar across his face. And the world was slowly but steadily being restored to it's original balance with his helping hand.

Ugh. It would've been a perfect cliché love story, Mai bitterly realized. They'd known each for practically all their lives. They were each other's first loves. They were each other's first _everything._ …It was a good thing Mai wasn't too fond of clichés. Even if her heart would traitorously whisper on occasion that it would've been _her cliché. __**Hers. **_It _should _have been her happy ending._**Her **__happy ending. _

But life happens, wars happen, and _it,_ definitely happened. And Mai was stuck loving a man who no longer returned it.

Oh Agni.

She blinked once, hard with the realization of what she was doing and immediately shook her head to clear it. She willed herself to stop…whatever this was. Moping? _Angsting?_ She snapped her attention back to reality. She detested herself like this. Like…some sad helpless damsel longing for her lost love with a broken heart. Just pathetic. She scowled at the herbs as if it offended her with its existence along with her entire lineage all at once. Mai huffed hotly to herself.

Damn Zuko and his smile. Damn _**beautiful Zuko**_. _Damn it all._

The interior of the tea shop was painted in vibrant oranges and yellows as the sun began to set. The tinkling of teacups and plates stacked against one another is strangely soothing sound to Mai's ears. The action of gathering them and organizing calms her nerves and slows her mind down from the treacherous roads it took today.

If someone told her that she'd be _working _in a _teashop _of all places in _Ba Sing Se _with _**the**__ retired General Iroh _of all people a few years ago she would've stared, utterly bewildered at the person, unsure of whether to laugh at how ridiculous the notion was or be horribly offended at the mere suggestion.

But here she was, drying the dishes and teacups and stacking them in orderly rows in the cupboard.

"We do have a dishwasher, Mai," came Iroh's steady words. The shop was just closing up and the man was surprised to come across the young woman in the kitchen. She flicked her eyes at him for a moment before resuming her work, "I let him leave earlier. He looked awful. I think that he was contaminating the dishes more than cleaning them."

Iroh stood his place at the entranceway and did not move. Something was bothering Mai, that much he could easily tell after having her at the teashop with him for a little over a year. To be honest, from the moment that Zuko had introduced Mai to him, Iroh was not sure what to think of the young lady. When he was first officially introduced to her, she was reserved, dark, collected, very well mannered, and every bit the classic noble lady that the Fire Nation had trained her to be. However, she also had a dry sense of humor, plenty of witty sarcastic retorts at her arsenal (along with a multitude of hidden knives, he found later), and intelligence. The girl was…_different _than what he was expecting_. _But his mind was made up once that he saw this Mai loved his nephew with all that she had. She was not out for the throne, or the wealth. Just love. The two were smitten with each other, that much was true. He came to approve of her even more as stories were shared from various sources. From what he'd heard she'd stayed loyal to him even throughout the mess of the bringing the war to an end while his nephew finally decided to take charge of his own destiny and ran around the world with the Avatar and his friends. She also saved his life while risking her own in defying Princess Azula at the Boiling Rock. Keeping his dear rash nephew alive definitely won her major points. Iroh would always be thankful to her for giving Zuko the chance to become the fine man he was today.

She genuinely loved Zuko. Iroh could not find fault with that.

They were soon engaged within two years, but the wedding was set the year after. The young couple was confident in their love and patient. Marriage didn't seem to be a step too far in their relationship. They already lived together, and spent a good portion of their lives together. It was more of a political move than anything. But as time passed, it appeared that Zuko and the water bender grew closer. Before Iroh knew it, he was hearing nasty scandalous rumors passed around from the customers of his teashop about how the new Fire Lord was planning to elope with the Avatar's sweetheart.

At first he heeded no mind. People were bound to gossip and spread nasty rumors. The more ridiculous, the better. But it continued to persist, and eventually Toph dropped and confirmed that 'Twinkletoes' and 'Sugar Queen' split. Then the old retired general decided it was time that he paid his nephew a visit. He felt that he and Mai would've worked well together. Mai appeared to show interest in politics, and would've probably participated actively as Fire Lady. It was even more surprising upon visiting to discover that at heart many of the rumors were true, and he found that Mai was in the middle of moving out of the palace.

The damage was already done, and the engagement was broken. Katara seemed like a good woman herself, strong, very caring, incredibly skillful and even strong willed to the point of stubbornness. But Iroh had to shake his head at their young hearts.

He accidentally came across Mai as he took a stroll through the palace while digesting all this turn of events. Unwittingly he came upon her sitting on the steps of some obscure corner in the palace that mostly servants used, wreathed in her dark clothing and bent over herself; looking horribly small and fragile for such a strong looking girl. It was then Iroh was reminded of how glad he was to be to his age, far past the confusing tumult and chaos that youth could often bring with their wanting wills.

His steps were quiet, though he suspected that the reason she did not hear him was because of the loud battle in her heart. For a girl so adept at masquerading what she truly felt, it was painfully clear in that moment to Iroh that her heart was broken. So, it was Zuko who had initiated this. Mmmm.

He did not like seeing people in pain.

Iroh had no doubt Zuko's intentions were pure and bore no intention of hurting Mai but couldn't help but frown to himself once faced with the reality of Mai's lonely little figure hunched over on those steps. He took to making his footsteps louder as to not startle the young woman on the steps as he approached.

Mai looked up with a start; eyes wide and shining, full to the brim with raw emotion, and her face wet with tears. It was a stark contrast to the aloof apathetic mask she generally wore.

Iroh turned away to give the young woman some privacy as she frantically turned away and wiped the tears from her face. He sat a step down from where she was, on the opposite side of the steps, giving her as much space as he could.

"Well, I see that things are going well since I last saw you," Iroh ventured.

"_**Just fantastic**_," Mai spat out, words laced with venom and hurt.

Iroh hummed low in his throat, deciding his next move. It was not easy dealing with a scorned woman. Ever.

"You know," he paused, "life has a strange way of working sometimes."

His reply was met with sullen silence. "I do not know what happened here, or between you and my nephew. I don't excuse his actions exactly, but I am sure that he had no intention of hurting you."

Mai snorted in a very unladylike manner in response.

Iroh continued, "That said, my dear nephew is also seems to be quite prone to doing…stupid things." It goes without saying that Iroh loved Zuko, but he figured just a tiny bit of trash talking would help him win over Mai. Maybe even make her smile. It would be nice to see her smile more.

"No offense," she swallowed thickly, "but your dear nephew's being a huge stupid ass."

Iroh could not help but smile in amusement. "I don't dare argue with you on that."

A minute or two passed quietly by before Mai exhaled a quick sigh and broke the silence to Iroh's surprise. Then he heard the noises of her silk robes rustling as she stood up. He glanced quickly back at her to find that her mood had at least improved the bare minimum.

She remained standing and shifted, uncomfortable with the situation. Suddenly a call for her was heard down the hall. A servant came up and asked her what else she needed to pack and move.

Iroh realized the other implications of this broken engagement had for her right then. His mouth set into a grim line at this realization. From practically royalty as the next Fire Lady in line to be wed to the Fire Lord and rule by his side, Mai had fallen to disgrace. Granted she did not have a huge distance to fall, but she fell from royalty. Publicly at that. If their previous meetings when she was with Zuko were any implication, Mai came from a family that was very involved politically. He gleamed the fact that her family were possibly power hungry people. If he was correct, as a noblewoman she humiliated her family for losing such a high political position. And in such a shameful way also, it could be seen. To be engaged and have it _broken _because of another woman. He was sure that her moving back home wouldn't be much better than remaining here in the palace.

She had failed in more ways than one. And her heart was utterly broken.

This, Iroh was familiar with. Failure to carry out his duty as a Fire Nation General, he was next in line to the throne, only to have Ozai take over. With the devastating loss of his beloved son, it certainly did not help to have his fellow Fire Nation people's eye look at him later on with secret judgments in their eyes. He had failed too, all those years ago. Horribly so in the eyes of those around him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Yet looking back, and at his life now, he chose to see it as a blessing in disguise. Without all that had happened, he would have most likely conquered Ba Sing Se and continued to add to throwing the world in chaos instead of helping to restore it. The world, he found, was full of mysterious ways. It took him a long time to realize this. The journey was a long and painful one. Iroh did not know of Mai's fate or what it had to bring, but his sympathy went to her.

In the spur of the moment, a curious notion struck him, and Iroh spoke it aloud unsure of what would happen next. "Mai. I do not know if I am in the right position to suggest this, but I ask you to please listen and not take any offense."

She curiously looked at him, misery temporarily forgotten.

"I can't claim to know your current situation well, or your family. But…I imagine that moving back to your home would also be…very…unpleasant." He paused and gauged her reaction. So far her eyes, eyes that were still faintly pink, were steadily pointed at him.

He took this at a good sign, "If you are feeling up to it, I could use a pair of helping hands at the Jasmine Dragon. Perhaps the air of Ba Sing Se could do you some good away from it all," he finished, words slow and steady. Iroh was probably as surprised at himself as she was.

Mai blinked. Incredulity and confusion ran rampant across her eyes for a brief second as she struggled to make sense of what he spoke. Her head tilted she observed him. "You…you're… suggesting that I go over and work for you at the teashop?" Her statement ended in a higher note as she finished it.

Iroh threw up his hands, "I did not mean it like that. I mean no disrespect. My suggestion is only that perhaps you could benefit from getting away for a while. Not to work for me."

She stood stock still before him, still evidently in the process of making of her mind. Mai made to talk, ready to reject the ridiculous proposition her step-uncle offered then shut her opened mouth with a click. Then she paused and _truly reconsidered. _Her family would not be happy to hear this. In fact, if she did this they probably would disown her at best. Mai 's brow furrowed fiercely, deep in mental and emotional conflict.

When her mouth opened again minutes later, Mai had made up her mind. The past few months had been horrible to say. Painful. The past weeks even worse. She felt like an emotional battering ram. She was tired of doing what would be expected of her. She was tired of listening was tired from the all the slow growing signs of Zuko slipping through her fingers. Zuko no longer loving her. She was tired of…of _Zuko. _Of herself. Tired of waiting to see if he would come around. Tired of making excuses. Zuko was the only thing that tied her to this place. The prospect of simply stepping away from it all seem preposterous as first. It seemed cowardly. But the shaking of her hands and limbs came to a stop when her mind crashed into how much all _she _wanted for now…was to fuck it all and just get as far as possible. Everything and everyone else be damned. She _needed this. _

Her gold eyes met Iroh's head on with a stunning clarity, and she unconsciously straightened her back. But she was still careful.

"Why?"

Iroh smiled softly. "I'm sure you know my story," he did not look away as he spoke, "I failed the Fire Nation at Ba Sing Se and was defeated. My son…had just died in battle and I...no longer wished to fight. The throne lost its gleam and I did not contest to Ozai taking over. I had failed. I failed terribly in the eyes of those around me, and lost someone I so dearly loved all at once."

Mai's stance considerably softened, suspicions erased. She bowed her head.

"…I'm sorry."

"Do not be. I know I will see him again."

Her lips lifted in reassurance, "I'm sure you will."

Iroh was glad to see that her smile stay in place, "And…I'll do it."

Iroh chuckled softly. Mai frowned in confusion. "That is good to hear. I will be glad to have you at Ba Sing Se."

Her smile grew a little. It was still a small smile. But it was completely sincere. She bowed low to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

The two resumed cleaning up the mess within the teashop. Iroh could easily guess what was bothering Mai but decided not question her on it. Mai swept the floors as Iroh flipped the chairs onto the desks.

"You know Mai, you certainly have come a far way than from when you first arrived here."

The aforementioned person looked up. "I suppose I have," she looked at the apparatus in her hand and exhaled sharply, "I'm sweeping the floor." The self-marveling amusement was evident in her features.

"Yes, you certainly are." Iroh smiled.

"Beats being bored," she muttered. When Mai had first arrived, the idea of even _working _was mind boggling. A noblewoman by birth, she'd had servants left and right for her every beck and call. Her lifestyle certainly did not change as she moved into the palace. But with this newfound…_freedom, _Mai realized that she was free to do as she pleased. And with that, this freedom took work to maintain. Iroh may have let her hole up for about month, but soon he had somehow managed to get her with him in the teashop. She is still unsure of exactly how that happened.

After all, she recognized that Iroh did have her best interests in mind. It took quite some getting used to though. Iroh welcomed and even encouraged her to express herself. It was with a shock that she realized she _could _if she wished. Given a choice did wonders. When she grew bored of practicing her aim or going through her martial arts, the idea of helping around the shop didn't seem so bad. It was ironic. Moving into this well to do little teashop had humbled her as she realized that she had trouble performing the simplest of tasks. But the work was good for her, and it tempered her. All along Iroh did his best to support her, and helped her grow. The two had formed a rather unexpected bond.

The sounds of sweeping and chairs moving filled the air as the sun continued to set past the horizon.

"You're avoiding him, aren't you?"

_Zuko. _Mai deliberately began to sweep her way into a corner, and mumbled something that Iroh couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

She sighed (_again _for what felt like the umpteenth time that day) and her shoulders sagged just barely. "So what if I am?"

It was Iroh's turn to sigh. He put up the last chair and folded his arms across his chest, pondering the situation. "This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

"Oh, only_ completely_."

Mai continued to sweep the floor, as Iroh hummed his way into the kitchen. Neither party had exactly thought through how Zuko made it a point to drop by whenever he could afford to. But for the past year, he'd been rather scarce to neither one's surprise.

Iroh came into view again, carrying a tray of teacups and a fresh pot of tea, looking pointedly at Mai.

"You've been through much worse, and you are definitely coming with me to join them."

"I'm still sweeping the floor."

"It's clean."

"The tables need to be wiped down."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "I am quite certain you saw me wiping them down."

Mai deflated, out of excuses. She was coming as close to pouting as she ever could. With a sigh, she put the broom in its rightful place and followed Iroh back to the room full of people.

Clamors and shouts of joy greeted them as Iroh put down the fresh pot of tea.

"I see that more snacks are needed," his eyes roved the table and his hands rubbed his own belly at the thought. "Zuko, why don't you help me bring some to the table?"

Mai took that as her cue to sit down and join the group as Zuko stood to help Iroh in the kitchen.

* * *

Iroh foraged through the pantry as he searched for some baked goods left over from the day. "How have you been, Zuko?"

"Good, Uncle," he went to relieve some pastries from Iroh's arms, "what about you? It seems like the shop's doing fine. Still busy as ever, I see."

Iroh smiled happily, "The Jasmine Dragon has conquered Ba Sing Se without much problem. But I'd rather hear of how _you _are doing, my nephew. You've grown into a capable young man," pride shown in his uncle's eyes, "A good man. You and Katara are doing well, I presume? And the Fire Nation also?"

Zuko raked a hand through his hair, a habit that he could never rid himself of. He smiled embarrassedly at the given compliments. "Well, like I said we're doing alright. It went just like you said though, Uncle, the public wasn't too happy. There's been some difficulties." The man's mouth twisted into somewhat of a grimace.

Iroh nodded in understanding and laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Zuko continued: "They say that I'm too young and fickle still. Despite," his head hung, "-despite everything I've _done _and have been doing!" The young proceeded to grumble to himself and exude noises of general unhappiness.

Iroh's eyes are kind and half-teasing as he says this, "Well, you are kind of famous for changing your loyalties, Zuko."

The mighty Fire Lord pouted. Also, the double-meaning in his uncle's words did not go missed.

"But I am sure that despite that, they still respect you Zuko. You have been the Fire Lord for nearly six years now. You have worked hard, and the world is a much safer place now with your help. Do not forget that."

Zuko absented mindedly organized the treats on the tray in a presentable manner, a smile on his face, and his spirits lifted. "You always know what to say, Uncle. Is it too late for you to come back and claim the throne? You seem to be as fit as an ostrich-horse."

A throaty guffaw came, "It's much too bad, Zuko, because it is allll yours."

Speaking of double-meanings, Zuko faltered slightly. "...By the way, h-how is she doing?" He turned his eyes at his uncle.

"Mai is doing well here," Iroh spoke fondly, "she is much like you Zuko. I consider her as family as much as I do you."

"…that's good to hear." Zuko grew awkward and he fumbled a bit the hem of his sleeves, "I still feel bad about everything and –" he words started to run into each and morph into a guilty ramble.

"I know, Zuko. There's no need to explain yourself. Especially to _me," _Iroh grinned knowingly, "And I'm sure Mai understands. Even if she does think you're stupid."

Zuko's lips pulled themselves this way and that, unsure of whether he was amused or about to grimace. They settled themselves into a strange compromise, "I don't think that's ever going to stop. Not that I can blame her."

"Mmmm, yes well, that has all passed. Things will change with time. Come, let's bring the refreshments to your friends."

The two settled in and conversations continued their flow. Mai had to admit that it was nice to have everyone all together again. It'd be quite a while since she'd felt so at home with this many people at once.

"So Mai, have you met any hotties yet?" Ty Lee waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and leaned her chin on her hand.

Mai is slightly uncomfortable at the question, her brows rise and collide as she finds herself studying the tablecloth. She catches Ty Lee's eyes and then quickly glances in Zuko's direction.

Ty Lee grew slightly sheepish, "Oh…sorry, I asked. Not yet, huh?"

"…Not yet."

Ty Lee fumbled with her brown hair a bit, before her expression turned decidedly devious.

Mai blanched at the sight. This could not possibly bear anything good. "Ty…" she voiced as a warning, "What ever you're thinking of –"

She is interrupted as Ty Lee smacks a hand on her shoulder and is given a teasing shake. Ty Lee's grin is wide and…well, definitely not as welcoming as it ought to have been.

"_Mai. Maiiii," _Ty Lee cajoled. Mai's face is stony and still as she surveyed her friend with something akin to caution in her eyes. "_You, _are going to come dancing with Suki and me tonight."

"…No."

"Oh come _on," _her voice drew close to a whine, "I bet that you haven't even gone out once."

Mai raised an eyebrow coolly. "Well, I _moved out here. _That's definitely going out. In fact, I'd say I've been out for a year now." She folded her arms.

Ty Lee was definitely pouting now, "you know what I _meaannn." _

Mai exhaled silently out of her nose, arms still crossed, a second passed as she thought out the proposal.

"Fine."

She drew her lips down the more Ty Lee's pulled up.

"Oh Mai," she gave her a good natured shove, which really wasn't helping in Mai's opnion, "don't mope. It'll be fun!"

"Whatever."

Sometimes old habits die hard.

* * *

**AN: What? A second author's note? Ridiculous, I know. Just wanted to say that this was...(as projected) a challenge to write. A lot of back story is going on, and it's a bit slow for now. So forgive me but I felt that it was needed. I imagine that there will be little changes in all of the casts' personalities since nearly half a decade has gone by. But I'm not too sure on how the interactions and dialogue I've written sit, so if anyone's got some feedback...that'd be awesome. Iroh's so awesome, but I don't know if I wrote him well enough. I'm not really expecting much reviews for this, but if you do feel so inclined, it is always appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Moving Mountains

**AN: I think I ought to clarify how I imagine the structure of the Jasmine Dragon. I see it as a grand shop in the front, yet with a humble house in the back surrounded by some small gardens. I see Iroh to be living a very good and fulfilling, but humble life. I'm not sure how this lines up with canon…seeing as Iroh's shop appears to be SUPAH SUCCESSFUL but oh well. I feel like Iroh's past wanting all the grand material things in life, the things he surely enjoyed as a Fire Nation prince…well, with the exception of only the finest of teas perhaps. Oh and of course, as you now know, Mai is shoved in there somewhere, attempting to come to terms with her change in lifestyle. I hope you enjoy this update. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**So it Goes**

**by: N3L**

What happens in the aftermath of Zutara? A Zutara fic. But not for Zutara enthusiasts. A new chapter of her life unfolds as all she ever identified with is out of her grasp. Mai-centric

* * *

**Part Two: Moving Mountains**

Mai blinked. She felt horrible. Then she groaned as the sun streamed in through her windows. How could it be morning already? Infernal rays of light were shining into her very skull with the most unpleasant of ways. _Ugh._ It hurt her eyes to look at the light.

She rose from the bed and regretted it in an instant as her head pounded fiercely. Her hands flew to her head and massaged her scalp to no avail.

_Ty Lee and all of her bright ideas_. Mai grumbled, and thought about surrendering to the warm sheets of her bed to sleep away her hangover but finally decided against it.

Throwing on a simple outfit, she made sure that all the weaponry was perfectly concealed on her body and drew her long hair up in a ponytail then made her way outside of her given room and grumpily made her way into the kitchen.

Last night's dancing went by fair enough. It was not incredibly enjoyable and she did not have "the time of her life" as Ty Lee so joyfully put it, but Mai did enjoy spending some time with her friends. There were many silly moments that brought a smile to her face. Drinking though…Mai isn't one to enjoy alcohol. In fact, this pounding within her head further emphasized her dislike for the substance. Yet, somehow she found herself drinking last night. It might've started because Suki was egging her on. It might've started because she saw Zuko and Katara together in the same room only earlier the same day. The details were slightly fuzzy.

As she padded through the house, Mai was quite thankful for the quiet solidarity that the house afforded her. Iroh's absence was not unusual; the man started his days off quite early in the morning.

The young woman fumbled around in the personal kitchen, looking for some tea, idling wishing that there was a servant she could order to make some remedy as she sat nursing her headache. But alas, she was on her own. Fortunately Iroh is full of knowledge and skill when it comes to tea, and shared it with her often, whether she liked it or not.

Though at this moment, it made her wish that she had paid more attention.

Which tea was it that could help headaches? Maybe if she just drank some water it would help…Mai frowned at the tea set she acquired. With a huff of irritation, she ran out of patience and dug through the cupboard and settled on some green tea.

She unceremoniously dumped some tea leaves into the pot, and began to wait for the water to boil.

The wait felt a lot more tedious than it ought to have. When her cup was finally filled with the light greenish liquid, she blew gently on it and began to sip.

Then stumbled over to the sink and spat it out.

_**Ugh. **_This tea is _terrible. _It's over done, and much, much too strong. She walked over to the window and threw it out without much of a glance.

She's startled to hear an animalistic shriek and rustling leaves in response.

Mai unsheathes a single blade and cautiously eyes the window. A few moments pass, and when she could hear nothing, slowly stuck her head outside.

So far, everything looked pretty normal. Nothing out of the ordinary could be spotted. The source of the noise remained a mystery. Until she decided to look directly above, and came face to face with a pair of green eyes, only centimeters away from her own.

Then shouted in surprise. Loudly.

She quickly ducked inside the house, teacup and blade still clutched in her hands. What the _hell was that?_

The animal shrieked again in response. Noises of scampering little feet followed. She heard it run in the direction of the shop. Mai exited the house and pursued the vile little creature that was probably ruining Iroh's herbs.

Only five steps out of the house did she still as she watched the little creature (which she now recognized) scamper up into the arms of a rather confused looking person.

_Aang?_

The Air Nomad straightened up from receiving Momo and was indeed, quite shocked to find the frozen form of Mai, posed in a quite a deadly fashion mid-chase, ready to murder, with a gleaming knife in one hand and in the other an even deadlier…tea cup?

The two (well, three, if you included Momo) startled beings blankly gaped at one another for a moment. Aang's mouth notably hung open for a second but he grew conscious of himself and shut it.

"Um…morning, Mai."

Realizing how utterly ridiculous she looked, Mai straightened up like the crack of a whip, flustered and fighting off the creeping feelings of embarrassment. "Aang. Good morning," she nodded and brought her hands together to subtly return the knife back to its rightful place only to notice then that her other hand gripping the emptied teacup. She eyed it for a moment, perplexed as to how it gotten there before quietly hiding it behind a fold of her tunic.

Aang is incredibly confused, and his eyes are wide. Momo is confused but incredibly indignant at having been ambushed under a shower of hot tea, then screamed at, and chased in a barbaric fashion all in such a short period of time. He was enjoying such a peaceful morning getting a whiff of all the smells from that interesting garden too!

Mai is trying to save what's left of her dignity but not succeeding too well; "Are you finished staring?" Her feet shifted, and she guiltily realized she wore her house slippers outside. Damn.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to," he cleared his throat and looked away, his hand went up to comfort Momo, "so…what happened?"

He waited, but no response came.

Aang frowned and chanced another look only to find that Mai had disappeared into the house. Gee. Great. He stood there for a second longer, smoothing Momo's bristling fur before stepping back into Iroh's tea shop, still baffled.

At front of the teashop, due to open in an hour, Aang took his place at the table he shared with Iroh.

The tea shop owner eyed the young man questioningly, "What happened, Aang?"

Aang's curious expression of bewilderment did not change as he took a spoonful of porridge to his lips, then took a biscuit and broke off a piece of it for Momo.

"…I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"…I see."

"Yup," Aang finished his porridge, "I dunno, Mai was outside and Momo too. I think she was chasing him. She looked like she was about to kill someone!" Aang's expression seem to melt into a pitiful incomprehension of just _how _anyonewould want to kill someone, much less his _cute_ _Momo_.

It was then that Mai decided to reveal her presence from the doorway. She coolly looked over at Aang and his troublesome pet, "I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't even know it was him," she nodded at Iroh, "Good morning."

"But you had a knife in your hand!"

"I always have knives on me."

"Yeah, but it was ready in _your hand!_ And how could you not know it was Momo!"

A roll of her eyes greeted him, "He was outside making noises. I thought he was some creature eating and trampling all the herbs in the garden or something."

"So you were going to _kill it?" _Aang's voice rose to an unmanly squeak.

"Yes."

Aang's jaw hung open, clearly missing her sarcasm. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes yet again.

"No."

"Then what were you going to do with that knife!"

"Cut some herbs, of course."

"Wh - seriously?"

"…_No."_

"What!"

"I wasn't going to _kill_ him," she wasn't sure whether or not to be amused at the fact of Aang looking about ready to pop with the vehemence of his sheer confusion and disbelief, "I was just going to try to scare whatever it was away or something. Threaten it if need be. The knife was a precaution."

Iroh sat quietly and enjoyed his tea while listening to the volley of words tossed back and forth. Despite not having a clue about what they were talking about, it was amusing. He was also quite happy and proud to find that Mai would chase out creatures from harming his herbs. Such a sweetheart on the inside. He pieced what he could together and guessed at what happened though.

Aang's mouth hung open, "Oh," the excitement dialed down. "Well…You _totally_ succeeded," he thought aloud to himself, reliving what he witnessed only minutes ago. Scaaary.

Mai's left eye twitched. "What?"

"I mean, you were _terrifying. Seriously_."

Her eyes narrowed in displeasure. Aang did not to notice and continued nonchalantly; he still appeared to be mainly talking to himself, "I mean _really, _that was really scary. Really scary thing to see, especially in a peaceful calm time like the morning. Man! Seriously. No wonder poor Momo ran for it. Who could blame him? If it were me I'd do the same thi –"

"_Excuse me?" _

Aang blinked as he finally noticed how dangerously low her voice became and what he implied. And how her eyes were narrowed, _and_ mouth pulled into a taut frown. Realizing his mistake, he furiously tried to backpedal, "I mean! That is, uh, well you were – you looked," he saw Mai's hands disappear into her sleeves as she folded her arms, "…looked!," panic flit across his features, " – LIKE A – a- a true…warrior." The unmanly squeak returned, and Aang couldn't help but wince at it, hoping that Mai wasn't going to shred him to ribbons so early in the morning.

A nervous chuckle bubbled out of his throat as the offended female continued to glare at him silently, hands concealed from view.

The utter lameness of his attempted recovery was almost ridiculous enough to divert her offense. Even make her smile. Almost.

"…Idiot," with a quick turn she'd vanished into the shop's kitchen.

Chastised, Aang stared at the door as if to make sure Mai wasn't going to magically appear again before turning to face Iroh. Shamed at his blunder.

Iroh drank his tea with a smile, "what an interesting morning."

Aang wilted at his words, unamused.

"And that was quite a save." Iroh sniggered into his teacup, "a true warrior, eh, Aang?"

Aang scowled into his empty bowl. His mouth smartly clamped shut lest he shove his foot far up into it again.

Unable to keep himself from smiling, Iroh instead offered to refill the boy's porridge bowl.

The air bender relented and held out his bowl.

The door opened (Aang was quite thankful to have heard it this time), and Mai appeared in the doorway again, the tips of her fingers pressed to her temple. The headache had returned. _Joy. _"Is there a tea to ease my headache?"

"Hmmm, I might just know the thing. Come," he got up and joined her in the kitchen.

"Bit off more than you could chew, Mai?"

Mai sullenly leaned against the countertop, wordless.

Iroh sifted through his large collections of teas. "I see that you've had quite an eventful morning then." He had to resist teasing his cute little niece who so valiantly tried to save his precious herbs.

"Headache, Uncle. _Headache_." She reminded him and massages her temple for emphasis.

Iroh smiles amusedly and plucks something off the shelf finally and begins to prepare the drink.

Ma hesitantly joins him and Aang at the front of the shop with Iroh's persuasion. She doesn't really want to be there, not with her headache and definitely not with Aang and Momo.

But she grudgingly sat down.

Aang and Iroh dug into their porridge bowls and an almost amicable quite filled the air. _Almost. _After about three seconds, it turned awkward. Momo glared at her cautiously from the other end of the table. Mai sipped at her tea and matched the creature's sentiment.

"…Waaait," Aang mercifully broke the silence. She noted that the corner of his mouth had a drop of porridge and proceeded to mentally urge him to wipe it. No such luck, as Aang continued obliviously, "weren't you holding a teacup?"

She sipped at her tea and flushed slightly. The headache subsided just the slightest, but her embarrassment certainly did not, "I was in the middle of making tea when I heard Momo outside."

"Oh. Right."

The awkwardness crept back in. Iroh pleasantly ate though and was completely unaffected. Aang slurped occasionally. Mai squinted into her teacup. And then it occurred to her that she had her own question to ask:

"What are _you _doing here anyway?" She should've been the one asking all the questions, really. Pfft, this is where _she _lived now! She was expected to be here, not him.

Aang shrugged, "I thought I might stay for another day or two before I leave for Omashu. Plus, Appa's really tired and he needs to rest for a little while. Poor guy."

"Oh! How is Bumi doing?" Iroh asked, a look of realization crossed his wrinkled face. "He is getting _even_ _**older**__." _*

Mai snorted quietly in response but a subtle hint of a smile was on her lips as she spoke, "You're one to talk, Uncle."

* * *

Later that day, Mai found herself crouched behind a rock, dusty, sweaty, and panting like a dog.

How unseemly.

But there were more important matters at hand, like dodging the shower of rocks coming her way. A cackle filled the air and the earth trembled. The wind howled in her ears. God, what was she doing here?

She leapt and rolled to her feet, down to her last twenty knives. Boulders rose and fell like living things in her path as they reached for her. They seem to fly at her from every direction possible! She ran, swerved, jumped, and did everything else short of flying into the damn sky. But only because she physically couldn't. Damn, that would be handy.

A mass of earth rises and ripples beneath her, she jumps and twists in the air and feels it brush her foot, only narrowly escaping. She lets a stiletto fly from her hand, and uses another to help divert the path of a piece of rock. Eighteen left.

As soon as she lands, more come. She spies a tree ahead, about fifty paces away and makes a mad dash for it. A dark shape to her left rises, so she moves right, underneath her quakes, so she jumps. Breathe, breathe, dodge, jump, twist, and don't _even think about slipping. _She manages to get by with a few scrapes. The tree was almost within arm reaching distance. Her legs wind up beneath her in anticipation to spring up into its branches. She's practically_ there_ and –

**WHAM.**

Her upper torso twists with the force of the blow, and her face comes dangerously close to the ground before her arms comes up to protect it. She goes into a roll on the ground and barely manages to stop the momentum by digging a knife and dragging it into the dirt. She crouches on the ground and grits her teeth as her shoulder blooms into pain. The adrenaline rushing through her gets her up and running once more, and this time she makes it into the tree. The bark is rough against her hands but she is lucky to find a spot that she could crouch comfortably on and _rest, _if only for a short while. She raises a sleeved hand up to her mouth, attempting to muffle her harsh breaths.

Her shoulder pulses and throbs hotly. The earth stands still, and the atmosphere grows quite, a stark contrast to the complete chaos before. She eyes her opponent from the shelter of the leaves, planning her next move.

A small distraction would be best. Something just to buy her a little time to fully disarm her opponent. Something small. She fingered one of the two daggers left on her person, then changed her mind to using a smaller blade.

The ground quivered, and everything shook, but she held her place among the branches. Another wave of fierce quaking came and intensified. Mai clung to tree, ruefully feeling like some mangy catbird someone was trying to shake free of the tree. Which wasn't horribly far off.

"You can't stay in that tree forever!"

That is true. She reclines as best she could and thinks. An idea strikes her and she begins breaking and carving bits and pieces of bark off the tree trunk till she has a good two handfuls. It was a long shot, but anything was worth trying at this point.

Mai bundles them up into one sleeve and slowly climbs down the tree as quietly as possible. She hovers above the ground at the last branch and takes in one single breath, gathering her wits about her. And as expected, the moment she landed the ground instantly sprang to life. She came close to tumbling again as a good sized clod of earth rose from under her and threw her off balance. But she recovered well enough as she comes to closing the distance between her and her enemy. A boulder comes flying at her. She dances out of the way. Then another. And _another. _It's endless. Some brush against her just barely. But she never breaks her speed, and as soon she reaches her opponent. She leaps and flips over the defensive wall of earth that springs up, readies the tree bark fisted within her sleeve mid air, and aims. The pieces scatter and hits them square in the upper chest, face and head.

An indignant squawk sounds satisfactorily to her ears as she lands behind them. That split second was all she needed. Crouching low, she kicks their feet out from under them and kneels over them, intent to immobilize their hands -

But the air rushes out of her lungs as she's knocked back instantly. She immediately finds herself encased in solid rock up to her chest. Her heart is pounding, and her breathing is uneven and straining against the rock.

And she cannot not move.

A.

Single.

Inch.

"_Shit," _she breathes.

"HAH." Tophs crows, "GOTCHA, SUNSHINE." The earthbender pushes herself up and brushes away at her face and clothes momentarily to rid herself of the stray bits and pieces of tree bark.

Mai huffs in her earthy encasement.

She hears the sound of distant clapping reach her ears. The tiny orange clad figure of Aang approaches, apparently impressed and adequately entertained.

"Hey, not too bad there, Mai! You even got me working up a sweat!" Toph sits down in a chair she simultaneously makes from the ground. At eighteen, all the physical aspects that point to the noble lineage of her family shines in her fair skin, dark hair and womanly figure. Her attire is still tailored toward earth bending though as in rather simple in appearance; loose pants for mobility, a belted tunic of fine fabric, with her bare feet and hands are adorned with metal bent by the master herself.

Mai really isn't too keen at the moment however and attempts to wriggle her way out, but succeeds only in looking like fool. She scowls at her own useless efforts.

"Gee, thanks, Toph. What a compliment," Mai sees feels the strands of stray hair that hang irritatingly in her face that she cannot remove, "Mind letting me out now?"

Toph lounges in her impromptu chair and strokes her chin, deep in thought.

"Hey guys! That was pretty awesome," Aang joins them, horribly pristine and clean and _dry_ Mai notes. She does her best to ignore the sweat mingled with dust and dirt coating her skin.

"So awesome," she intones. A large pebble annoyingly digs into her rib, she refrains from squirming again.

"'Course it was awesome," Toph drawls. "And no. I think I'll let you stay there for a minute or two, till I'm sure you won't shoot any of your pesky knives at me. I know you've still got some left on you!"

Mai glares daggers but then realizes it's useless on her blind friend. "_Toph_."

"_Mai_," Toph's voice is sickly sweet and almost innocent.

A soft growl emits from Mai's throat.

The earth suddenly softens and crumbles till she thankfully finds herself standing on her own two feet.

"Hey!" Toph cries.

Mai begins to dust herself off, "Thank you, _Aang_."

"Oh come on, Toph," Aang grins, "I really don't think you need Mai as a trophy."

"Yeah, well, you're up next, Twinkletoes. I'll flatten ya."

"Riiiiight," Aang is more than capable of deflecting Toph's many friendly threats by now, and turns to Mai. "Hey, that was a clever move with the tree bark! I never would've thought of doing that."

Toph snorts then grins impishly, "That was cheap trick! But I can totally understand and all. Got you that close to me anyhow."

"Cheap trick?" Mai raises and eyebrow as she straightens her dirtied clothing. She winces from the pain in her shoulder. Frowning, she speaks, "You can _earth bend,_" a pause, "really _damn well at that."_

Toph waves at the air dismissively, "Why thank ya, sunshine. And yeah, yeah. I _know_. Which is why I get why you had to pull cheap tricks and all."

Aang shifts on his feet, wary of Mai's deep glower and females at odds in general.

Toph's grin widens, and Mai's glower darkens before a conclusion comes forth. "You're not getting any more free tea," she straightens her back only to wince again. "Ow."

"You okay? It looked like you took a pretty hard fall earlier."

She was going to be covered in a _fantastic _number of bruises tomorrow. She lifted her sleeves and eyes critically at their sullied state. "Just dandy."

"Oh, sunshine's _fine. _She's pretty damn tough for a non-bender."

"Thanks for the faith, Toph," she speaks dryly. She'll never admit how being a _non-bender _can sting her pride. Stupid benders and their stupid _bending. _ But there's just no more use in exhausting that train of thought as Zuko and Azula's blue blue flame come to mind. She blinks away her thoughts and settles for simply saying; "Well then. Try not to kill each other," as she retreats to give them room to spar. A _lot of room. _

She intended to go change and wash up as soon as possible but ended up getting lost in watching Toph and Aang spar. It was _loud, _as stones rose and crashed against each other. So unlike the whispering roars of fire bending that she was accustomed to. And she wasn't sure it could even really be called _sparring. _Mai was pretty sure anyone could easily be killed if they were caught up in the flurry of activity in that vicinity.

Mai had never really got the chance to see Toph and Aang's true power. The only few times she managed to get glimpses of it were when they were much younger, but she was usually preoccupied with her own fights.

But now, Mai stood in one of the outer rings of Ba Sing Se and could not help but feel awe as she watched her two friends go at it. Their titles as _Master Benders _were unquestionable.

The landscape changed with their very whims. Valleys formed. Mountains rose then fell. Chasms opens and closed. Stones managed to look light as a feather.

Mai recalled the pebble that dug into her ribs moments ago, and felt her bruised limbs aching.

The longer she watched, she realized how small she felt. And that she despised feeling that way. She had held her own against Toph, and _came close to disarming her, _she told herself. In that split moment, if she intended to kill Toph, she _could have. _She was _not __**useless**__. _Bending was not _everything. _

Still though, her attempts at comforting herself sounded empty at what she was witnessing with her own eyes.

Suddenly the grit and sweat coating her became unbearably suffocating and she turned to head back to the teahouse. The taste in her mouth grew bitter:

_She __cannot __move __mountains_.

* * *

**AN: * Bumi's 118, holy crap! But I figure he's just too awesome to die and is going to live forever. **

**Also, if anyone's curious as to how I envision Mai and Aang to look, here (please remove any spaces, as I'm sure many of you know it is impossible and impractical to be unable to post links on ff)****: **

****** fc05. deviantart fs70/f/2011/027/6/b/so_it_goes_by_n3l-d3874a2. png**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And I think this has more of a plot now. Damn. Goodbye, one-shot intentions. :(**

**arizony: Ah, I have not looked much into the arguments for Zutara (simply out of complete and utter disinterest) but I can see that you've refuted them skillfully in your profile. I for the most part, totally agree. It's a matter of the age of the audience and so on. ****Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :) And I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations.**

**Anime-freek14: Whew! Yeah, this is still pretty difficult to write, haha. Thanks so much for the R&R. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba : First, thanks for pointing out all those little errors I've missed while proof-reading. I apologize a forehand for anymore I may miss in this one. And also thanks for giving me your input on the story! It means quite a lot to me, but I have to say that I am a bit confused. I feel like Mai _is_ sarcastic? She does make sarcastic statements in the least. But perhaps in this work, they've lessened in comparison to her canon-self. I feel that they would lessen as she ages. And as for Iroh, I did have trouble writing him and tried to add in a proverb this time (though..not very well, haha) as you suggested, but I am also pretty sure that in the canon show, a proverb did not fall from Iroh's lips every time he spoke. Iroh is indeed very wise, but also makes mistakes (such as ingesting that poisonous plant that closely resembles an exotic tea, if I recall correctly). Overall, thank you for reading and reviewing. :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**INUJ E S 06: I was worried that there was waaayy too much backstory and that the story would get lost in it, so thanks so much for saying that. I'm glad that you got a good feel of the setting and everything. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.**

**jin toshikazu: Jin! Oh, it's been a while. :) I hope you're doing well. You pointed out something that I never put much thought into: my writing style. Which has brought to my attention on how I really never thought to experiment much with it. :( Shame on me! But at least it seems like you enjoy it. And you FLATTER ME SURELY, haha. And ah yes, there are Ino fics sitting on my computer that are incomplete. Sigh, I've ran out of steam for a bit, but am not willing to give up just yet. I look forward to your Ino-centric updates too! ;) It'd be lovely to get some email notifications in the near future. *hint hint* And I'll try to do my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)  
**


	3. Of Common Contingencies

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are a funny thing on fan sites. We all know I don't own Avatar.**

**AN: I'm quite surprised with myself in regards with this fic. I've consistently spat out ten-page chapters, and this one was origi****nally 15 before I decided to some out and let it start the upcoming chapter! Uh, wow guys, this is completely unnatural of me. I tried to build up the relationships between the characters more in what is, I hope, a believable way. I feel like Mai and Toph would totally get along, both being from high society and totally rebelling against it in their own ways. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)**

* * *

**So it Goes**

**by: N3L**

What happens in the aftermath of Zutara? A Zutara fic. But not for Zutara enthusiasts. A new chapter of her life unfolds as all she ever identified with is out of her grasp. Mai-centric.

* * *

**Part Three: Of Common Contingencies**

It's getting late in the afternoon, and the teashop's business is slowly winding down. Mai's taking a short break and tending to the garden when Aang and Toph make their way back from sparring. Both individuals are quite a sweaty and dirt ridden sight to behold.

Mai wrinkles her nose in distaste. "You two really need a shower."

Toph tilts her head in Aang's direction and a devious smile stretches across her face, "Y'know Aang, I think what Mai _really means_ to say is that she's a sore loser and _really _needs a hug right now."

"Hmmm," her friend taps his chin thoughtfully. Then Aang's expression begins to horrifically mirror Toph's and they advance toward her grinning like demonic harbingers of dirt with their spattered arms stretched out in a 'welcoming fashion.'

Mai clutches at her useless water pail for defense against this unsightly scene.

She had _just bathed a few hours ago! _ "Don't either of you even _**dare –**_" She steps backwards as Toph's and Aang's grimy fingers draw close.

She dipps underneath Aang's and Toph's ghastly blackened fingernails, and weaves out of range.

Mai shoots a fierce glare at her filthy reeking company, "I _**will**__ wet the both of you." _

"I _dare you, sunshine." _Toph dives at her with Aang following hot on her heels and oh-dear-god-their-_fingernails-are-so-filthy_, so Mai well, _dared. _With a mighty swing, she gave them what they had coming: a cold shower of water from her pail.

"You _wet me!"_

The pair gasp and jump about, quite wet and sopping to Mai's satisfaction. _  
_

"Well duh. You did just _dare _me to," she pauses, sniffs and tosses a stray tendril of _clean _hair behind her back, "It's barely an improvement, but better than none I suppose."

Toph continues to sputter indignantly, and flings as many muddied droplets she can in Mai's direction. Aang frowns as he looks down at himself, dripping in Iroh's herb garden.

At least it was kind of refreshing. He guessed.

"How did you two get so dirty anyway?" She side-steppes Toph's spray of muddy water, "Neither of you even need to _touch_ dirt to move it." Toph doesn't even bother answering and settles for wringing what water she can out of her tunic.

"That's a good question," Aang shrugs, already content with not knowing how he got so dirty in the first place. He wipes the water from his brow and appears thoughtful for a moment and rapidly comes to a conclusion.

"It's dirt. It happens."

He then begins to skillfully bend all the water and dirt off his person with ease. In a few minutes he's dry as a bone and nearly sparkles in comparison to Toph who has graduated from merely dirtied to muddied.

Mai gapes at Aang, quite envious at how quickly he is able to be clean. Stupid benders and their stupid bending. Ugh! What Mai would give to be clean just like…_that! _

Aang only grins cheekily at her and makes quite a show of dusting off his now impeccable sleeve.

She catches herself staring like some idiot and recovers, "Show-off."

"Argh!" Toph is still dripping, though considerably less muddy due to her own earth bending skills.

Mai smirks, "Need a little help there, Toph?"

Toph stands there and scowls. She is still the shortest out of their group of friends and both Mai and Aang have to look down at their drenched friend in amusement.

"Mai, you asshole."

Toph wrings out the hem of her tunic once more for good measure, then sighs in defeat.

"_Fine. _Let me borrow your bath."

"Oh really? Because you're sparkling, Toph."

"Oh _please, _not everyone bathes as much as you do, Mai. You're borderline obsessive about cleanliness."

"And you're borderline obsessive with _dirt."_

Mai shoos Aang into the shop to allow her and Toph some privacy as the younger woman shed her outer clothing to prevent from dripping all over the interior of the house and the two head inside.

One of the pluses is that there was always hot water at the Jasmine Dragon. So baths did not take as long as usual to prepare. An amicable silence passes between to the two as Mai fills the tub, and Toph busies herself with peeling herself out of her wet clothing.

The women were quite familiar to being 'assisted' at times when they bathed. They _were _quite high in ranking, even for noblewomen. Only Toph more often that not hated it and resisted it as much as she could at home. However, Mai was a friend who'd grow to be somewhat of a cranky older sister that she liked to bug the crap out of, so Toph did not protest. As much as she normally did. They saw each other often in Ba Sing Se and Toph has even spent a few nights at their place on occasion. The two noblewomen had come to friendly terms.

Mai diligently wets Toph's long dark matted hair and adds soap.

"Still sticking to that Fire Nation stuff, Mai?"

A subtle scent of spices and herbs wafted through the air and intermingled with the steam.

"Would you prefer to be doused in some tea leaves instead?"

Toph wrinkles her nose in displeasure. "No thanks. At least your stuff isn't super strong or anything."

Another moment passes quietly, as Mai thoroughly lathers Toph's hair.

Toph took in a few deep breaths of the unique scent. It reminded the earth bender of the Fire Nation exclusively. Mai still smelled like the Fire Nation wherever she went. That and now maybe tea. She splashes the water absent-minded and reaches for the soap.

"…There was something bothering you earlier, wasn't there, Mai?"

"Toph, you _did _dare me_ to."_

"No, not _that. _I meant earlier. After our little spar, you felt…_off."_

"Hmmm…because I certainly don't recall being slammed onto the ground earlier today," she shoves the side of Toph's head playfully for emphasis, "I'm bruised as we speak."

"Hey!" Toph noisily dismisses her and continues to press further, "You gave _me _a some bruises too," she lifts her arms as proof, and indeed there are faint splotches of purple blossoming here and there on Toph's light complexion, " and a face full of tree bark to boot! But seriously, Mai, what's up? I mean…I know it's been really hard for you recently…but I thought that…well, I thought that we could at least tell each other crap now."

Mai smirks in amusement, "Crap, huh?"

"You know what I mean! _Touchy feely feelings and crap."_

She chuckles to herself, "Oh, of course. That crap." She concentrates on de-tangling her friend's mane and emits a small sigh. "…It's nothing, Toph. You and Aang are just _truly _master benders and...I never really got to witness it until today."

Toph snorts, "You're joking. I display my awesomeness all the time."

Mai rolled her eyes and was sure Toph knew it, "Well, that's different. This is the first time I've seen you go at it with Aang."

"Really? I guess you never do get to see Twinkletoes do his thing very often."

"Mmmm."

To Mai's surprise, Toph exhaled a sigh of what appeared to be relief.

"What?"

"Nah, I was just afraid that you were moping over stupid Zuko or something. Even if you're pretty mopey all the time anyhow."

Mai scoffed. "Please, Toph."

"Thank god, otherwise I don't think I smacked you around hard enough."

Mai can't help but smile and feel a little touched at Toph's concern. She withdraws her hands and begins to rinse Toph's hair with care.

"_Excuse me?_ I totally could have killed you earlier if it was serious."

"Oh _bring it, _Sunshine."

* * *

When the two resurface, they find Aang hiding in the kitchen away from the prying eyes of customers.

Relief crosses his face, "That was the longest bath _ever."_

"Yeah, yeah."

Mai raises an eyebrow at the noise at the front of the shop. Looks like the shop is bustling and brimming with activity thanks to Aang's arrival.

"Um, excuse me," the entrance opens to a group of three young women. They titter at the sight of Aang, "I was wondering if you could replace our order for some white tea instead?"

Mai refrains from rolling her eyes and nods curtly, "Of course."

With one last long shared look at Aang, the women retreat, slightly put off by Mai's withering stare.

"You." Mai turns to Aang.

Aang jumps a little at her tone and accidentally bumps into a teapot. It swivels precariously over the ledge, but he quickly recovers it before it has the chance to shatter into pieces.

Mai is not impressed with his quick reflexes, however. "To the back. Now."

The Avatar dutifully does as he is told and sheepishly heads back to the garden.

Iroh slips in, flushed, looking happy but worn.

"They are all drawn to Aang like moths to flame," he begins to fan himself, "Seriously. Aang did a few tricks with his fire bending."

"All this fuss over Twinkletoes, geez." Toph heads back into the garden and joins said Twinkletoes.

"Isn't it about closing time, Iroh?" Mai regards him quizzically.

Iroh brow is dotted with sweat, "Yes, I've already stopped taking orders and turned away some people but they are quite persistent!"

Mai stares unsympathetically.

"You're way too nice," she reprimands him, "I'm going to go announce that we're closing in fifteen minutes."

She brushes past him and many of the faces who whip around to face her are immediately disappointed that she's clearly not the young Avatar. Paying no heed, she announces their closing time and reenters the kitchen while unhappy murmurs break out.

* * *

By the time everyone is gone (or kicked out), it's almost an hour later than their usual closing time. It's dark, and the candles don't offer enough light for her and Iroh to clean the place efficiently. They settle for putting up the chairs, Toph and Aang also pitch in.

A little later, they're all seated at one table and everyone sags a little into their seat as the time passes. The lights are dim and calming as their soft chatter flows. Aang decides to stay for the night, but Toph declines the invitation because her family might 'totally throw a fit' if she stays out again and say it's improper even though she'd spent a good year travelling the world at twelve. Iroh is the first to retire to bed. While in quite good health and very happy, the effects of age have grown more prominent. Following, Toph bids the 'losers' goodbye and heads home.

Aang and Mai are left facing each other in the flickering light, a mirror image of how their spent that very morning. Both are quiet for a few moments and they look at each not really knowing what to say, both realizing that they'd never really been alone together like this before. There was always Iroh, or Toph, or _Zuko or Katara. Somebody._

When they start avoiding each other's gaze to observe anything and everything else in the room Mai considers retreating to bed also to save them both for this embarrassing fate.

"Sooo…how are you doing, Mai?"

She's a little startled that'd he's striking up small talk with her. Small talk. While perfectly capable (she did dabble in politics after all), Mai wasn't really one for small talk if she had a choice. Though in this instance, Aang is far from just some representative with something to gain. Plus, having come to terms with her unsettling little wonderment only recently, Mai realizes this is an opportunity to figure out why she ever wondered about him in the first place. So she remains seated and answers to the best of her ability.

"Just wonderful," she pauses and corrects herself, "Better. " She imagines that a little honesty with him could go a long way.

Aang is pleasantly surprised and looks down at his hands, genuinely pleased with the sincerity her answer.

"That's good to hear."

"…What about you?"

It's a still little awkward for the both of them though now for completely different reasons. As they are both part of the same reason of the scandal that happened more than a year ago at the heart of the Fire Nation. The two of them are separate individuals but together make up one half of the story. They are the two pieces left, traded up for something else and left behind, sitting here, together, facing one another in this dim and flickering candlelight.

He glances up before casting his gaze down again and exhales, "I'm…better too, I think." His brow furrows a little, "No, yeah…definitely better now."

Mai nods in acceptance and actually quite thankful that neither of them have to explain their recent past histories to each other. Well hell, the whole world knew but that certainly didn't help.

The silence lengthens between them again. Aang looks preoccupied by his past memories, and Mai takes the chance to fully observe him the best she can in this faint light. The quivering shadows add a strange ethereal quality to him. It all seems to easily confirm her otherworldly perception of him. The shadows are soft on his face, but it's obvious that he is no longer the same boy that Zuko blindly chased across the world. He is much older now. They are _both _much older from the grips of heartbreak and just carrying _on _with it_. _His face is a little longer and sharper with a jaw that is much more well defined and devoid of baby fat, but all in all it still retains a slight boyish quality that Mai thinks he will never lose.

She was willing to bet good money that Aang was going to age like Iroh, no matter how old he got, he would still be youthful all the same. Just one of…_those, _she supposed. Maybe Ty Lee too.

She didn't know (but could probably guess) what Aang was reminiscing about, but if she let him continue at this rate she was also going to follow a similar path. And she would be damned before she lets her mind wander to Zuko _again_ so Mai clears her throat quietly into her sleeve. "Riveting."

Aang's eyebrows shoot up in attention as he is brought back from his memories. "Oh! heh…" he grins sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I zoned out a little bit there."

Mai raises an eyebrow and speaks in a monotone; "Did you? I didn't notice."

"Heh, yeah. Sorry."

Mai lifts her shoulders minutely in a shrug. "It's better keeping busy."

He twists his mouth into a slight grimace, "You're right about that. I don't think I've ever looked forward to writing up proposals before."

Mai smirks to herself, "I don't think I've ever considered waiting tables to be in my future." Then she frowns, "Or washing the dishes either."

Aang shares in her amusement easily. "I sure didn't see that one coming. You surprised all of us by coming here."

"Myself included," she turns over a slender hand as examines it. Her hands were never as soft and smooth as silk as they should've been for a noblewoman. Though she was no Ty Lee in hands on combat, she was also a fighter. Fighters couldn't afford soft hands smooth and soft as silk. Even if they were noblewomen.

"How'd you _really _end up here anyway, Mai?"

Mai tilts her head and she digests the implications of his question. "What have you heard?"

"Oh. Uh. Weeeelll, not much really."

Mai's frown stays in place at the question. It unnecessarily led her to down to things she was just trying to avoid earlier. Great.

"Mmmm. Chance."

However her face softens as she thinks of Iroh asleep and warm in bed. "Actually...I ran into Iroh, and he offered to…help me get away from it all," she scoffs in amusement, "he meant it as a vacation. But really, I bet he just needed a worker. He totally lucked out."

"I guess he did then," Aang chuckles lightly to himself. "You seem to have taken pretty well to the tea business."

She shrugs, "I knew some things about teas before I came here." She watches Aang fiddle with the wooden beads on his rosary and gestures subtly at them. The lull in conversation this time is less awkward and a little more comfortable for the both of them.

"...How long have you had that mala?"*

"You know about malas?" He blinks up at her wide-eyed, clearly surprised at her knowledge and interest.

"I'm a little familiar with them," she simply quips. But with Aang's questioning gaze she continues, "Religion was what was considered _fun _at my school. And as nobility, we were expected to upkeep and remember some traditions."

His mouth forms into a silent 'O,' before continuing. "I never thought about that. Zuko never mentioned anything."

"Zuko never was particularly religious," Mai spoke.

Realizing that the conversation could take a dangerous turn at the mention of Zuko's name, Aang took off his prayer beads and spread it out on the table instead. "I've had this for as long as I can remember." This mala was probably one of his most precious material possessions. Over the years and the many battles it had been damaged a few times, so he'd learned to store it away somewhere safe in until he had the time to repair it himself. It helped remind him of where he came from in times of having to deal with great uncertainty and trouble. He fingered the wooden beads and reveled in their familiar texture.

"We all had one," his lips lift at a fond memory, "though, back then I was way more interested in playing around with air bending than practicing my prayers. I came up with this awesome move and we turned it into a game and everything."

Mai could imagine that scene effortlessly. It's too easy to imagine him as a child, fooling around, completely light-hearted and care-free. A boisterous and happy little brat. She then grimly thinks to herself that Zuko was never completely light-hearted or care-free. Come to think of it, neither was she. Agni, her and the little crew she belonged to all had some issues.

Aang appeared better off. Somehow. He had his own troubles no doubt, but…he just seemed so…

_Free._

She watched him and realized that perhaps _that _was what made her so curious. He just seemed so…_free. _Even if he _was __**the **__Avatar, _with the weight of the world on his shoulders, the guy seemed…so…free. She's known of restrictions and protocols all her life. She was accustomed to troubled people with troubled hearts. Heavy hearts with secrets and conceals agendas. Even the photograph of Lu Ten that Iroh stopped to gaze at in his room from time to time was testament to that. Even Ty Lee struggled in her family and joined a circus. Aang somehow seemed to be unfettered by these concepts that had shaped her life.

…free from it all.

"That sounds…fun."

"Yeah, it really was fun. I had a lot of fun before I found I was the Avatar."

Oh. Right. Being the Avatar must've done some things. But Mai merely nods once and doesn't try pressing the issue. She values her privacy quite a bit, and will respect his. In fact, she's surprised that they've even managed a conversation this far, and begins to stand up. She realizes that her side is sore and the idea of bed didn't sound too bad in that moment. "With great power comes great responsibility," she quotes.

She pauses as Aang forms an unreadable expression on his face. Mai furrows her brow in questioning. She didn't think she'd said anything odd or out of line.

He regards her curiously for another moment before declaring in awe, "You sound just like Iroh!"

Mai blanches. "I sound like a tea-crazed old man? Thanks."

"No, no! I meant that it was totally something that he _would say."_

"Yes, I got that. Again, _thanks_."

"I _mean, _it's a wise and old saying. It's a good thing!" He flails about his hands in the air to make his case much more persuading.

"…right." She lifts her chair onto the table and continues on her merry way, marveling at the fact she'd been likened to an old man.

Aang follows suit and trails behind her.

"Hey, what were _you _like as a kid?"

It takes her a moment to think about it, before she realizes that the answer is just all too easy to provide.

"Bored."

* * *

.

Not half a year goes by before Mai's life is abruptly interrupted again.

The day starts out, more less, quite normal. She awakes to an empty house, and after lounging around for an hour or so, joins Iroh at the tea house and does her best in pitching in with the help. She was not the best waitress (to no one's surprise) but Mai was perfunctory and polite and didn't waste time with bringing people their orders.

As she made her rounds, three men came in, but took no heed as they were seated by a fellow waitress. It was only when she passed them the second time that she realized they had distinctly Fire Nation features, and without a doubt looked her in the eye and knew exactly who she was. She was one of the four parties involved in the great international scandal, but while everyone had mostly heard her name and description, most people outside of the Fire Nation did not know just what she _exactly_ looked liked in the flesh.

There were some mixed feelings about her situation voiced by the people, of course. While quick-witted and more than capable to be an active participant in the ruling process as Fire Lady, it was no secret that the peoples of Fire Nation were more or less, rather indifferent about her. Despite looking the part quite well, she did not smile too often in public, and laughed even less or be very personable in any manner.

This caused some misgivings. Some people misinterpreted her as a cold and unfeeling woman that was solely after the title for selfish reasons, and did not like her. They were not surprised that she had been left up for another woman by Zuko. She was just another stuck up noble who'd squandered her chances at a lifetime of luxury. Some people did sympathize for her, but the heart of their concerns weren't entirely focused on _her_. Most who were against the whole deal were more focused on the fact that _Katara_ was blatantly a foreigner with no political training or background, and would completely 'taint' the royal bloodline as a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe. Which barely had a made a name for itself in the past years. At least Mai was a capable Fire Nation woman of noble blood. This was to be a new era of peace and healing, but to bring in a foreigner like this was certainly suicide to the royal lineage. The peoples of the Fire Nation are well aware of their blackened reputation with the world and the many enemies they had made through the war of one hundred years. Not to mention having one of the children who defeated Ozai at such a position of power stung like salt in the wound.

Not did this only border on blasphemy because the royal lineage ought to remain pure, but it certainly would be best to keep to themselves in the very least. Everybody wanted a piece of them after the war. Reparations were only just beginning. They could not forget the fact that the Southern Water Tribe she was _from _was practically non-existent _also _due to them. Even if she had helped restore the world at the Avatar's side, it was rumored that her mother was killed in the war by Fire Nation soldiers. She could very well be plotting revenge!

Those not from the Fire Nation however, were more familiar with Katara, who is quite famous in her own right. Stories of her skills and adventures had grown wide spread. Master water bender, friendly, kind, compassionate and open, she was well-liked and well known for helping those in need. It was frowned upon, no doubt, but well, they tended to like Katara at the very least. And with all the wild rumors, it appeared that in attempting to help poor Fire Lord Zuko out of a loveless marriage to be, she and the young Fire Lord ended up falling helplessly in love in the process. She was only trying her best to help.

So where exactly did these men fall into? From the way they looked her into the eye boldly in defiance, specifically requested to have her as their waitress, and seemed to relish in having _her_ take an order from_ them_…they probably thought she got what she deserved.

The frigid Ice Queen of the Fire Nation no more. Sigh.

Mai dealt with it the way she dealt with much of things in life; she stilled her face and presented it with complete apathy and insulting boredom. She set down their orders quickly and could care less when they tried to make lewd conversation with her and sauntered off to serve a non-bastard paying customer.

* * *

.

Early that evening, Mai sat at her small vanity, brushing out her hair for the night. She was tired. Working as a waitress could be damn hard work on a busy day and spilling piping hot teas even worse. She looked forward to the night's rest. Her lit candles flickered steadily and bathed her surroundings in a warm glow.

Finally satisfied with the state of her hair, she tied it to keep it neat as possible throughout the night and blew out her candles. Her bed was a small paradise.

It felt like only minutes later her eyes snapped open. Bleary and tired, she couldn't fathom why in the world she was awake so suddenly. Then she heard it; creeping footsteps.

Right at the foot of her bed.

Now she was wide awake. This was _definitely _not Iroh, and that was all that mattered.

Her room was still blanketed in darkness so she doubted the trespasser knew she was awake; she forced her breathing to resume its slow rhythm and to calm down and analyze the situation. She eyed the dark figure just to hover at the edge of her bed. Goosebumps rose on her skin in fear and anticipation. She made some murmuring noises and made to turn in her sleep as a cover to her reaching for the weapon concealed at the side of her mattress.

The figure stilled as expected before relaxing again. Not willing to wait and see what the intruder was up to, Mai then sprang up and was upon him, weapon in hand.

She knocked him across the head forcibly, and the man fell with a thud and a groan.

Frantic whispers met her ears from outside her doorway, spilling in through the dark from the hallway.

More light footsteps.

She gripped her dagger and quickly took out some of her holsters from the nearby drawer, then flattened herself against the wall of the entrance.

"_Lee," _an urgent whisper came. "_Lee, what the fuck happened?" _ All of the sudden the room was flooded in a dim light. A palm holding a tiny flame appeared in the threshold and illuminated the unconscious man on the floor, revealing her empty bed along in plain sight.

Mai was momentarily stunned at the revelation that this was a _fire bender in her home. _

"_Shit!" _The flame in the man's hand grew in size as he began to cross the threshold into her room. She let loose a few knives and they pinned the man's arms to the adjacent wall. She got a quick glimpse of him lit by his own fire; mustached with the standard top knot, and probably in his mid-thirties. Average, build and height. Completely average in almost every way except for the fact that the _damn bastard was in her room in the middle of the night._

Shocked at the sight that greeted him, the man scanned the room frantically. When he spotted her, he instantly reacted as a fire bender would. A burst of flame came forth and Mai barely managed to duck in time and was feverishly glad that her hair was tied up. Because hair didn't burn. It practically evaporated in flame. If she didn't know that with all the years she'd known Azula then she surely deserved to be bald.

The stench of smoke was already beginning to permeate the air, and she wildly wondered about how Iroh was.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed venomously. "What do you want?"

Another one appeared in her small room and Mai found herself cornered. Without any other route, she stepped onto her bed and readied what little weapons she had on her. _Just how many of there are there?_

The third arrival was similarly surprised at the scene before him, a fire ready in his hands. However, this one reacted differently. Upon sighting her, he seemed…_impressed._

"Didn't think she could actually fight," he smiled a smile that Mai wanted to rip off his face. "You idiot! We said we wouldn't use flame! We might as well wake up the whole goddamn neighborhood!"

With a start, she recognized them to be the customers from earlier today. Bastards. Mai sneered at his implied "compliment." She flicked her wrist and the man moved to dodge but wasn't fast enough. He found himself with a knife embedded in his upper arm intended for his chest. Mai was at least content that she rid herself of his patronizing smile, as he snarled and leapt at her. Given that now, he at least took her seriously, though now the bastard had his guard up and it made it a lot harder to slit his throat.

Mai narrowed her eyes. The odds were rapidly going against her. The bed was unstable ground and it brought more problems with it as she narrowly managed to dodge the man's hands. She cursed under her breath as the stranger ended up blocking her way to the window. Next to that, the only alternative exit was through the doorway and she had _pinned _a man right next to it. And who knew how many more were inside.

_Shit._

Desperate, she leapt off her bed toward the door, yet her wrist was seized by the man behind her. In the same instance, the man pinned to the wall had finally ripped himself free.

Her heart was pounding. A sharp pain entered from her shoulder as her arm was twisted back. She made to strike at him with her free arm but the man foresaw her action and managed to get a hold of her other wrist, twisting her other arm painfully back, effectively immobilizing her. She struggled fruitlessly. _Shit, shit, shit, __**shit**__. _The man who'd freed himself from the wall now stood menacingly before her, and she readied herself for the worst.

She barely managed to twist her body just enough to have the punch intended for her gut collide with her side. Pain shot through two places at once, her ribs and her arms that were violently jerked backward even further. Holding her own through the pain, she managed to use some of the momentum and aimed a knee that connected solidly with the a jaw.

A muffled curse sounded.

And now all of a sudden the house was flooded with light. Flames burst forth from the hallway. Pounding footsteps followed, and she heard Iroh's livid voice over all the sudden chaos.

At least Iroh was good and alive. However, her relief was short lived as the man who held her arms bent them further back till she heard a light 'pop', and suddenly she doubled forward as pain spread out violently from her abdomen and shook out her legs from beneath her. This time the fist aimed at her abdomen connected. Solidly.

She grunted as she fell to her knees. The hands gripping her wrists grew unbearably hot. Hotter and hotter until she felt it burn the flesh of her wrists. She began to struggle anew, presented with this new pain before she felt the world sway and realized she had just taken a blow to the head.

A rough hand fisted itself in her hair and forced her head up. Next she felt another searing hand on her neck, the pressure increasing steadily as the air supply to her lungs grew lower and lower. Struggle as she might, she was no physical match for the force of two grown men. Mai's head grew light and heavy at the same time as she struggled and choked and gasped for air.

The violence of the dancing flames reflected off her dulling irises as darkness came over her.

* * *

_Ugh. _Fuck.

She feels like utter crap. This, she is immediately aware of, and has been for some time.

It took her a little longer to realize that she had regained consciousness. A frenzied second passes before she realizes that she can't open her eyes because she's blindfolded. Another second to realize that she is unceremoniously slumped over like a sack of potatoes on a moving vehicle of some sort.

And she _really felt like crap._

Her head is aching horribly, her body is sore, her shoulders are tender and her abdomen aches especially. When she accidentally shifts her head, she hisses and realizes that her neck stings and that her wrists did too. They seemed to pulsate with pain.

Well. She is definitely still alive.

Where was she? How much time had passed? What the _hell _happened? Who are these men? And what about Iroh? Was he alright? He'd better be fucking alright. Of course, he'd be alright because he's the goddamn _General Iroh, the Dragon of West!_

The air is still and a cold realization she could not push away dawns on her.

If Iroh was alright, then why is she bound and blindfolded?

Dread pools in her aching belly.

…_what is going on?_

She realizes that she is on some sort of an animal now. The smell surrounds her. It…sounds like an ostrichhorse. It made a particularly enthusiastic step and she grunts in protest.

"She's awake."

Oh fantastic. Alert everyone that you're awake.

A gruff voice confirms it noncommittally.

"What…are you going to do with me?" She manages through a dry throat and stinging neck.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll _live. _For now."

That was not in the least reassuring.

Her head was swimming. "Mai, are you alright!" she hears a voice call from ahead of her. It is faint from distance.

"Iroh! I'm fine, what about you!" He must've been in a similar state on another animal somewhere up ahead of…wherever the hell she was currently. The damn fucking lunatics.

"…Not my best!"

"Shut the hell up! Both of you!"

For once, Mai thinks it wise to obey. Silence ensues except for the click of talons on the dirt. There must've been at least five of them. Three in her room, and at the _very least _two or three to take down Iroh. At the _very least._

She begins to shiver. It's cold. The sun probably has yet to rise.

Straining her ears, she discerns two ostrichhorses, the one she was currently slung over and another accompanying them. She has no idea how many were up ahead, where Iroh is presumed to be also bound and blindfolded.

This is bad.

Very bad.

The man's taunt echoes in her mind. She'll live at least. For now.

However long that is.

She remains silent and hopes that her kidnappers would mistake her to be asleep and converse amongst themselves about their plans.

So she stills and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

And waits.

But to no avail, no words are exchanged between them. After what felt like hours passing, Mai feels her mind slowing down as her body readies itself to shut down and attempt to heal itself.

Eventually, she surrenders to sleep.

The next time she wakes, she experiences an added soreness and stiffness brought upon her from her constant unseemly position of being bent over the saddle of the creature. Her muscles are stiff and taught. Her wrists and neck are now just uncomfortably heated and most likely swollen.

Her voice is thick and slow, "What are you going to do with us? What do you want?"

No answer.

Hours pass by. Mai attempts to free her wrists. She hisses lowly in pain. She remembers being burnt by that man's hands. Her skin is raw and open. She shifts them again and winces. Not only are there hard metal cuffs scraping against the flesh of her wrist but her upper arms are bound tightly with fabric.

She tires. Then struggles again. Either way, the men who have her captive don't seem to notice or care about her endeavors.

After so many fruitless attempts, she finally gives up and rests.

This maddening cycle repeats itself over a course of what feels literally like _days_, and before long she finds herself weak from thirst and hunger. Her wounds are possibly infected by now too, if the sharp stinging pains are any indication. She reasons that they must be taking shifts in transporting her and sleeping, because she never touches the ground. Her _back _feels _horrid._

…Fuck. Her hopes of escaping were best when they slept at night.

Hope was slipping away slowly even her mind worked furiously to find a solution, as she grew more tired by the hour.

In a fit of sheer frustration, she manages to fling herself off the animal and goes crashing onto the ground. She's not surprised to be lifted back up and thrown over the damned animal. After the third repeat of this, a cuff to her already aching head leaves her quick slack.

She is growing weaker; haven't eaten in days, tired, and just _so_ _thirsty_.

The next time she gained consciousness and gathered enough information that she and Iroh were being transported somewhere, which was even more unsettling. Her and Iroh's protests and questions were of course left unheeded.

Dragged across a smooth slick surface, the sound of ocean waves crashed her ears.

Dear Agni, was she on _a ship? Where the hell were they taking her?_

The man's taunt is her only clue, and one possibility of where they're headed makes it through her muddled mind. If so…then…it's quite possibly that she will be dead soon.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know I suck leaving everybody with a cliffhanger. **** And I did a little research, as it turns out that mala = prayer beads or a string of them in Hinduism/Buddhism practices. In no way do I claim this information to be completely accurate. **

**TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba: Right. Duly noted and changed. Oh, and yes, I do realize that. But I finagled a bit because unfortunately in the English language there is no gender neutral term I could have used to refer to Toph, and I wanted to keep her sex a secret.**

**INUJ.E.S.06**** : I'm so glad to hear that! (: I hope you also enjoyed this chapter.**

**Skyhigh18: Hmm, yeah. Don't worry, I think Zuko and Katara just might run into some problems here. (; And I ought to pass on the fic "Forgiveness, A Start" by VereLupin recommended by arizony in his review in case you missed it. It appears to have plenty of backlash for Zutara.**

**Arizony: Well, I figure with a pairing as rare and odd as MaixAang there needs to be a little explaining done. I almost have to convince myself in writing this along with all you wonderful readers that Aang and Mai could work together. Also, thanks for passing on that story, it brought up quite a few issues that I didn't even consider! Thanks for the R&R.**

**Eliza731sm: Glad to hear that. (: Hope this didn't disappoint! **

**As always, thanks for the reviews, guys. In addition to having somewhat of a plot already planned out, your reviews really _really _do motivate me!**


	4. The Ebbing Tides

**AN: To be frank, I thought that I wasn't ever going to return. But I recently revisited this just out of nostalgia, and now my brain has been lit **_**on fire. **_**Ridiculous. If any one still reads this, I will be utterly amazed.**

**Disclaimer:** **Still don't own it.**

* * *

**So it Goes**

**by: N3L**

What happens in the aftermath of Zutara? A Zutara fic. But not for Zutara enthusiasts. A new chapter of her life unfolds as all she ever identified with is out of her grasp. Mai-centric.

* * *

**Part Four: The Ebbing Tides**

Zuko wants to dearly pull out his royal hairs from his royal skull out of frustration while yelling his head off. But instead he settles for organizing the papers he's just received curtly while carefully avoiding eye contact with the many representatives and diplomats seated around him.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. And out. _Innnnnn_. _Oouuuttt._

When he feels himself respectably calmer and capable of not setting everything within sight bursting into flames, he looks up at the faces surrounding him. They are well aware that this is a touchy and worn out subject, and aren't surprised with his reaction. They are only thankful that he is now better equipped in handling his own temper.

"My Lord, I realize this is an incredibly exhausted issue, but please reconsider. Your people aren't ready for this yet."

Zuko exhales long and loud. This is getting old.

"This _is _an exhausted issue. Leave my private life out of these matters."

Zuko's face grew grim, and the man was silenced.

"Are there any other issues that need to be addressed?"

"No, Firelord Zuko."

"I see. That will be all for now then, thank you."

They file out one by one. The room is emptied. Now safely enclosed behind the doors by himself, Zuko promptly sags and lets his head drop to the finely lacquered table.

He still wants to pull his hair out, but instead sighs, now drained of energy. He'd overcome so many worse things, played a part in saving the world, but this time, he was starting to doubt. He didn't think being with someone could be this hard. For this long.

He was with Katara now. When he made his decision, he'd figured the world might have some sort of reaction given their public statuses, but he never thought that they would care so much. Or protest. And for so long! This was his life! His choice!

But that's why this was worth it, right? The only things worth having had to be fought for, didn't they?

It felt like the whole goddamn world was against them.

Actually, that's wasn't too far off.

Damn politics. Zuko was the grand Firelord, but he felt powerless at the moment. He wanted to forge his destiny by his own hands. His life. His choices. This _was _his private life after. But Zuko was quickly learning that his life wasn't only his life, he was the Firelord and it tied him to his people. And that his life wasn't quite so private.

He just wanted to make the world a better place.

This felt trivial. But as he was told again, he position as Firelord was unique. He didn't just ascend to the throne after a long line of successors quietly. He'd played a part in overthrowing his father and the legacy left behind. He served as a symbol, of new beginnings which should've worked in his favor in this. After all, it could be interpreted as two nations coming together, right? But the people were fragile. The Fire Nation's reputation had one hundred years in the making, and the damage was slow to heal.

It'd already been some time since he'd announced his engagement was broken. He hadn't stated the intention to marry again yet, though word had gotten out about him and Katara and all sorts of a small hell had broken loose. All sorts of scandal. People were sticking all sorts of assumptions about his character because of his decision. He was of loose moral fiber, and finicky. Unstable. They were losing faith in him. Everyone knew he'd overthrown his blood predecessors. Now the Avatar's sweetheart? Rumors of his running wild before returning to take the throne circulated. Katara also was facing a similar situation.

He groaned miserably. This wasn't part of the new era of "peace and love' that he so famously coined during his coronation as a boy.

Or...as he'd also heard, maybe there was a little too much 'love' going around.

Ugh.

His friends had managed to wrap their minds around this turn of events. He couldn't deny how painfully awkward and tense it became within the group immediately after. But it dissolved. Sokka had threatened him numerous times, and in many varied and creative ways that he was in no way to harm his sister or suffer the consequences. Ty Lee's smile had grown a little strained around him. Agni. He didn't even want to think about Aang or Mai. He did what he had to do.

He did what was right. The honorable thing.

….Didn't he?

Zuko was admittedly starting to falter. He didn't really know anymore. The grand certainty he felt when he made the decision was slowly being chipped away with every question, 'concern' and look with the passing time. What he _did know_ is that he missed Aang. He saw him rarely outside of anything politically related now. The only instances where it felt like he really _saw_ Aang's physical person up close were in international meetings. Even then, while Aang was just a little out of arms reach in person, his friend felt oceans away. Aang no longer felt like Aang. Aang became The Avatar.

He despised how Aang addressed him by his title or nothing at all even when they were in private. How Aang treated him in those meetings was perfectly polite. But it felt even cooler in demeanor than when he conversed with a representative from some small faraway unknown province. He hated how the quickest way to get Aang's attention was by referring to him by _his title. _Avatar Aang. The Avatar, also known as Aang.

Zuko had never been forced to choose between the two, but now faced with the reality, Zuko found himself working with a perfectly polite Avatar. Aang no longer _smiled_ at him. Not really. Zuko found instead that he was rewarded with the thin lifting of the lips from the world's peacekeeper.

Zuko wasn't surprised. It hardly meant he had to like it though.

Every time Zuko attempted to talk to Aang privately, he was faced with that thin smile of the Avatar. It made a little part of Zuko fall into old habits; of constant rage, frustration, and self-loathing. He tried gifts. He tried talking to him, brother to brother. But he was being stone-walled with maddening politeness and carefully neutral words. As an Air Nomad, the Avatar did not have need for many worldly possessions, so he politely rejected them. The Avatar always assured him that he understood; he held neither Zuko nor Katara in contempt and to leave it at that.

It twisted his mouth when thought to the one time they all actually managed to get together, he had looked forward to it stupidly with gusto and even created a little fantasy that it would just be like the old days. Agni. It was amiable, it was enjoyable. But it was lacking. How the room stilled and tensed for a moment when he and Katara arrived and sat down.

And Mai.

Yeah, he really didn't want to think about Mai.

He didn't want to think about how he was lucky enough that she didn't cause a huge fuss when he broke it off. Lucky enough that she left quietly without causing scandal publicly all on her own. That she left quietly. He didn't want to think of how she knew it when he stood before her, struggling to break the news. The way her eyes dimmed without him ever getting to say a word. He didn't want to think about all the times he knew she was making a special effort for him, how she must have felt his growing distance...of the little presents left here and there...the special time she took to prepare his outfit for the day...in helping him dress personally instead of servants. There were too many things he didn't want to think of.

Which is why it was better to have it out in the open, wasn't it? He wasn't going to hurt Mai or Aang for any longer than he needed to. It needed to be done.

It still sucked.

His cheek stung traitorously in memory of the single slap that she delivered him, as Zuko stood fumbling before her. He didn't want to relive how she then seemed to fold into herself and grew silent. Or choking on her stillness. How still she was. How he witnessed something in her break apart, and to know that he was the direct cause for it. Zuko knew her so well, and glimpsed her trembling fingers slip into cascading sleeves and the quiver of her jaw. How her guard came up. More often that not she expressed her anger _somehow. _But shutting herself off completely? This was the first time he'd ever been confronted with Mai's stony shield. She walled herself off from him. Not a glance, not a single breath in his direction after that.

Mai was never like that to _him_.

She was many things, but to him, he always felt her genuine sincerity in her emotions, whether good or bad. She could bitch and moan. She could patronize him even, and put him into place when he was being over-dramatic. She could deliver biting sarcasm. But there was always at least _something. _He expected her to scream and yell and hit him repeatedly. He expected rage. And bruises. He expected her voice run ragged and teeth from lips pulled back in a snarl. But all he got were these silent tears and the echo of her footsteps. The betrayal written all over her face that flashed in an instant. _How could you? _ Her silence rendered him speechless. The Mai that shared all her passions with him was gone, all that she left for him was the red mark on his cheek.

No, he really didn't want to think about that.

As if she weren't far enough figuratively, she literally exited the county to go work at the Jasmine Dragon of all places for uncle. After seeing her last, a part of him was glad that she seemed to be doing well. Yet he hated how he put off visiting his uncle because he knew she was there. He hated how it felt like he had to chose between seeing his uncle or not at all simply because Mai was there. He didn't want to think about what a coward he was being in this case.

He missed Iroh. The man always seemed to know what to say. .

He missed Mai too, as difficult as that was to admit to himself. He'd become so accustomed to having her in his life. So many places in the palace held her memory. He was never too good with his words (or feelings for that matter, but Mai could pick him apart with effortless ease). In addition, all these meetings were a delicate and complicated game of speeches, customs and varied cultural traditions that he stumbled more often than not through. It took a special kind of patience that he was still getting a hang of. He'd gotten much better, but it felt like Mai always knew what to say or what to do. She knew the customs and traditions and guided him through them so that he wouldn't accidentally offend a diplomat from the Earth Kingdom by greeting him with an incorrect hand gesture. Mai could always see through their bullshit and serve it back to them loud and clear all wrapped within perfectly elegant prose.

Mai knew how to do this stuff.

Zuko raised his head and let it drop onto the tabletop again with a dull thud.

Katara was more similar to him than he had realized originally. She attended meetings as a representative from the Southern Water Tribe from time to time as she was always regarded as an important figure, but like him, she too was prone to being stubborn and losing her temper at these meetings. Katara was very passionate, and it was one of the things that drew him to her. As lovely and kind she was with all her good intentions, that heated passion that caught his eye in the first place ran into problems the same manner his own did.

Redirecting lightning or dodging fireballs felt much easier.

He did not move an inch as a knock came from the door.

"Leave me be," he gruffly answered.

"Zuko…"

He relaxed at Katara's voice. "Come in."

They greeted each other with tired smiles and a quick kiss. Katara sat down on the armrest, placed an arm around his shoulder and leaned against him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She softly inquired.

Zuko looked at the small warm hand in his, and then peered up into her eyes.

"No, I think I'd rather just stay in here for a bit. I might run into more peopleoutside."

He took Katara's hand for comfort and examined its delicate features. Guilt twisted in his chest as he remembered his doubt from just moments before.

This was right. He threw his life into a mild chaos for this. He caused so much pain. He lost his best friend for this. Yes, this had to be right.

He sighed and leaned into her warmth, letting himself enjoy the sensation of her fingers kneading his temples.

"I'm so tired, Katara."

"I know. I am too."

She smiles at him in reassurance, "We'll get over it." Zuko kisses her in thanks.

* * *

The afternoon is warm and the least thing Zuko looks forward to is going over the mounds of paperwork. A selfish childish part of him wished something dramatic would happen just to break the monotony of his days. That little part of him craved for something big to happen. Something to get his adrenaline pumping the way it did when he was a teen racing against time to save the world against all odds.

Zuko would look back at this sentiment with bitterness in the days to come.

The day slowly came winding down and the young Firelord found himself in the library lighting numerous candles to keep his desk alight enough to peer over his unending stack of papers.

He wondered how long it would take nations to heal. For the memories to fade into obscurity, and the Fire Nation to be restored in its former glory in eyes across the world. He was working hard to cultivate peace and harmony.

He was itching for some of his uncle's tea.

A curt knock at the door sounded, and he gave permission for whoever it was to enter. Zuko was surprised to see one of his trusted advisers come through at this hour.

Suspicion rose as Zuko perceived the man to be anxious and incredibly nervous. The man swallowed and prepared himself to deliver what ever news he bore.

Zuko was positive he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"My Lord…I bring tragic news. Please keep in mind that we are currently doing everything we can to rectify the situation."

Zuko's patience was thin.

"What is it?"

"General Iroh seems to be missing, Firelord Zuko. As well as Lady Mai."

* * *

The dull monotony of the next passing days was shattered. Zuko was fraught with worry as he repeated what little was known about his Uncle's disappearance. He'd postponed all his scheduled meetings and projects.

They received word by a hawk messenger sent by Toph, saying that something was amiss. The two had been missing for two days before it was brought to her attention that something was wrong. She was already doing everything she could and was searching for clues. The shop has been closed since. Toph came by the tea house midday, and was surprised to see it closed. Finding it odd, it wasn't until she lost her patience waiting around and snuck inside that she discovered the residual signs of a fight scattered across the house. And the unmistakable smells of smoke.

It was all very suspicious and made Zuko tingle with dread.

He'd frantically sent word back but had yet to receive a reply.

Worst case scenario: they were dead. But he refused to even entertain the notion. It was _Iroh. _And _Mai, _who was more than capable of defending herself. Together, his council agreed that this felt too uncanny, and was some sort of a threat aimed at him. Was there a rebellion at hand? Was there something deeper under the surface going on?

Zuko didn't know. But it was all very possible. The Fire Nation's past actions had left many enemies, and he knew of people within the Fire Nation itself that were incredibly disgruntled at their current predicament. He wasn't beloved by all his people from the beginning. And he still certainly isn't.

There were too many possibilities. He gripped the message and stared hard at it, running over the words again and again, hoping for some hidden clue to reveal itself.

Despite that some of their valuables were missing, it didn't add up to a looting gone wrong. The signs hinted to a kidnapping. The looting was secondary.

Katara could not quiet his fears. Days passed without any new useful information. Zuko sent out more letters to his friends across the globe to keep an eye out, but so far nothing. Toph managed to track them through word of mouth, but the trail ended cold once it led to a ship at sea. His anxiety worsened at night, the next morning he was determined on setting off to sea himself.

He desperately wrote to Aang of what he knew, and prayed that the hawk would be able to locate him.

Zuko was going take this into his own hands. He was to leave later that day with Katara and a few select exemplary benders.

His plans came to a screeching halt when a message finally arrived on a haggard looking bird.

Zuko nearly tore the letter open in a frenzy desperately hoping for good news. As he read on though, dread pooled in his stomach and his blood pounded in his ears. The letter was simple.

The words were printed with infuriating neatness and precision and stared him in the face:

"We know where he is.

Come out at sea alone,

be warned.

We'll meet."

He crumpled the piece of paper within his hand. By the time he uncurled his fingers, only smoking ashes remained.

* * *

Mai was being fed some water. After being _so _thirsty for so long, she gulped greedily to wet her dry throat before she was gagged yet again with a putrid piece of fabric. She knew that Iroh was on this ship with her somewhere. She had a few theories as to why she was here, and who these people were. But her mind was also getting more prone to wandering due to lack of food, water and proper sleep. The constant pain she was in was faintly maddening. She lost track of time, and guessed a couple of days had passed. She was definitely on a ship. Mai figured that she must have been kept below deck from the muffled noises of the ocean, and the constant clattering of steps over wooden above her.

Her body was getting weak. She was constantly working through her throbbing head, her raw skin pulsed angrily, swollen against her binds and a persistent ache that spread throughout her body. The fabric that gagged her smelled and tasted of old mold. Her shoulders were pulled back and in pain. She recalled that one was probably dislocated. Her back was forced against what was probably the mast. Her skin crawled with the need for a bath, but that was the least of her worries. She was disoriented from consistently being blindfolded. She worried about Iroh. She prayed he was in far better shape than she.

The young noblewoman had long figured out that Iroh was the main target they were after. And that their kidnappers were probably well off before Zuko ascended to the throne. She wasn't sure what they wanted exactly, but she was sure that Iroh was a means of negotiation against the current young Firelord and that she was only so lucky as to get dragged along on the side.

With this in mind, her mind was given a faint relief because she was positive they needed Iroh alive to do any form of negotiating.

…As for her own person though…her future was maddeningly vague. The assurance of her life was not as solid. So far she served as some sort of entertainment from time to time to her captors. They would taunt her from time to time, call her despicable names, and generally harass her for their apparent amusement.

Much to Mai's frustration, she did nothing. She would plan and figure a way out of this mess. She took advantage of whatever damned thing they gave her, be it water or scraps of food and feel the hot pulse of anger in the back of her mind. She needed to stay alive in the very least, to exact her revenge.

For the time being, she slowly and subtly worked at the cuffs that bound her hands when left alone. With a little time she gauged that a good hard yank just might be able to set one hand free. Though it was still questionable, due how her shoulders were bound, and the fact that one of them was dislocated, but she figured it could work. She would make it so.

The ship swayed to and fro. She was at least glad that she was not one to get seasick. Her lips were cracked and her skin itched from dehydration and salt deposits. Her limbs grew numb long ago.

Shouts exploded and filled the air. Hurried footsteps clattered overhead. Mai grew alert and struggled to listen to the freshly born chaos. The two men idly watching her clambered up the stairs. She stilled and listened for a few seconds more. Confident that the chaos would continue for a few more minutes, she took advantage of the distraction and began to madly struggle against her bindings. It took repeated tries, but she forcefully ripped one wrist out of a cuff with low hiss of pain as she was sure she took her skin off. It was a miracle, and she willed her arm to move her through sheer will over the fierce needle pricks of blood resuming it's normal flow. Clumsily she gripped the ropes binding her upper torso with her one good arm and pushed with all her might. It left her winded. She was far from her full strength. Mai gave her arm a shake to wake it up and drive away the feeling of prickling needles. Her ears remained alert on the continuing commotion above her.

Iroh.

The desperation of the situation fed her frenzy and she mustered up every drop of strength and heaved. Mai ended up scraping her face as she squeezed through the tight rope, but successful shoved it over her head. She quickly rid herself of her blindfold and putrid gag. Next, she felt her other shoulder, and with a grimace reached over and popped her shoulder back into place. It hurt but now at least she regained mobility of her arms however limited. She then made quick work of the ties on her ankles. A quick glance around confirmed that she was below deck in a ship and the window of light above was where all the excitement was.

With a another cursory glance, she found herself fortunately alone and made to stand and get up those stairs. However her legs quickly gave out under her. She smacked at them, massaging furiously, irritated at their lack of response. Impatient with the state of her own body, she fumbled up the stairs while willing the blood to flow to her limbs and waited for her body to regain it's senses.

Peeking just past the exit, she quickly ducked her head as stream of flame passed through. The brightness of day sent her head swimming but her heart jumped with the sight of Iroh giving their captors hell on the other end of the ship. She frantically looked around for something she could use as a make-shift weapon and her eyes alighted upon a heavy metal chain.

It would have to do.

With a new found strength she entered the deck and swung the chain around, testing it's weight before whipping it and hearing the satisfying crack against a helmet. One down.

Her presence was made known immediately and two assailants came at her. Dodging fists and flames, she spun the chain around to keep a distance between her and her opponents. Her body was slow and sluggish from the journey, but Mai gritted her teeth and whipped the chain at the feet of one of them. She missed. The deck wasn't that large and she was limited in space and maneuverability.

She found herself backed against an edge, only wood stood between her and the vast sea. There were many flammable things on the ship, and fortunately, their use of bending was limited. Mai waited for the an opening between their movements before striking again. This time she succeeded but in the split second her victory took place in taking one down, the other fire bender lunged forward as she was preoccupied with the momentum of the chain. She compensated by twisting away and struck him in the back with her elbow, sending him tumbling into the sea.

Without a moment to waste, she grabbed the sword off the first fallen man and tied the hilt to her tunic with her sash,. Swords aren't her specialty, but she is quite familiar with them. She assessed the situation for a quick second, a flurry of flames were being exchanged at the other end of the ship. She notes that while Iroh's movements are masterful, they mirror hers in being faintly sluggish. Before any more of them realize that she's taken down their men, Mai jumps up onto the mast and positions herself near the sails which are thankfully quite low. From this height, she figures that they would at least hesitate in hurling fire at her and limit their options in attacking, lest they burn the sails along with her. A shadow of an idea crosses her mind, and she makes to cut down the sail, and throw the heavy fabric on the benders down below to temporarily debilitate them. She could make the jump and then take them all out with this chain. If it caught fire and grew out of control she was positive that Iroh could handle it. And if not, there must be a lifeboat around. She scanned around from her convenient height for it before quickly realizing that cutting up the sail was no quick work.

She's spotted.

Two more break off and advance. Getting a better hold of her footing, she swings the chain and aims. Though awkward from this height, her intent is executed without a hitch. One is caught around the neck, she gives a quick jerk before releasing. The man falls, a guttural noise trailing behind. She counts eight more left.

They both need to end this. Fast.

She registers a body fall over board in the corner of her eye due to Iroh.

Seven left, counting the two watching her.

One approaches the mast. The other keeps his gaze fixed on her, and she recognizes him the instant he smiles as the same one in her bedroom that dislocated her shoulder. How satisfying it would be to wipe that smile off his face.

But for now she's preoccupied with the one making his way up the mast. She hoists the chains around her shoulder and secures her hold. She aims to smash his hand with her heel but misses in her limited position. His hand takes hold of her ankle and yanks hard. Mai feels her shoulder scream in protest. She attempts to kick him but he manages to redirect the direction of her foot with his hand. Gritting her teeth, she lets her entire weight fall and gets him in the face with her free foot before he has a chance to grab hold of it also. The man yells in pain, lets go of the mast but manages to hang onto her foot. The addition weight of his body is too much, the pain in her shoulder floods her. Her fingers give out. She falls down onto him, and smashes him in the the side of the face with her fist twice. His body goes slack.

Mai rolls off him and turns to the the one with the sickly smile.

She unsteadily gets to her feet. The pain in her shoulder doesn't subside. Mai realizes that her right shoulder has been dislocated again from her previous encounter on the mast, and her arm hangs limply at her side. It protests under the weight of the chains, and she lets them crash to the floor. She pops it back into place with a faint grimace, eyes never leaving the man in front of her. That smile mocks her, and she will make sure to take it off his face. She unsheathes the sword.

He does the same.

She makes the first move and swings from her right. He blocks it and they separate. He tries to take her from the side and she dodges. It continues. They clash, she blocks and dodges. Sweat beads and rolls off her temple. She wasn't going to last very long at this rate.

A stream of fire roars by from the opposite end of the ship, and her opponent jumps back to avoid it. She sees the opening in that split second and strikes. She throws the blade and it cuts into his side, but firmly sticks to his clothing, pinning him momentarily to the floor. She rushes forward and aims to kick. He manages to block it, catches her calf, then twists violently and she's loses her footing. Meanwhile the man frees himself and sweeps the floor with a low kick. It connects and Mai is sent careening down. She scrambles to upright herself but is jerked up by her hair then forcefully to the ground.

She sees Iroh rapidly approaching in the corner of her eye as she tries to get up but is slammed back down yet again. Her head knocks against the hard floor and stars explode in her vision. Facing down, a heavy weight is deposited between her shoulder blades. Disoriented, Mai attempts to push off the floor with her good arm again but is forced back down immediately.

She hears her name called.

"Iroh!"

But the air is now crushed out of her lungs, and she can't take a breath in. All commotion has momentarily stopped. Her own ragged breathing fills her ears. It gets increasingly difficult to breathe. A hand circles around her neck.

Iroh stands just a few feet away. Out of breath and still dressed in his sleeping wear which is sullied now. There is a bit of blood on him, old and new. The wind picks up. The retired General sways a little on his feet.

"Not another move," the man threatens.

Iroh stares him down, but does not change his stance. Mai feels the hand on her neck shift down, and a blade comes to rest at her neck. Every breath she takes, metal bites into her skin.

"Back up."

Begrudgingly, Iroh takes a single step back, and Mai strains to see him. A noise is forced out of her as the pressure intensifies over her lungs.

A body stirs in the distance. A groan.

"Get up!" the man commands it.

Iroh turns to the source but is stopped abruptly by the one holding her down.

"NOT A MOVE!"

She hears faltering footsteps now from the same direction of the groan. Mai struggles against the weight, but is crushed down again. The blade bites into her neck. She drags in a long unsteady breath.

The footsteps come closer.

They're at a standstill. Iroh's stance is still up, he slowly takes one more step back while attempting to keep an eye on the new arrival and the blade on Mai's neck.

"Kneel down," the voice above her commands.

Iroh remains on his feet.

"You think I'm kidding? KNEEL DOWN!" he shouts, the weight shifts, and Mai's eyes snap open as a jolt of fresh pain assaults her from the middle of her thigh and shoots through her body. She stiffens and stifles a yell.

Iroh calls out in horror to her.

Mai squeezes her eyes shut as she feels the blade twist in her flesh before being pulled out. The blade returns to her neck, and she sees her blood glistening on it. Seconds pass as she's pinned down. Mai feels herself slowing. She cannot breathe. The adrenaline is leaving her , and the state of her body is overcoming her thinking. Her mind begins to feel warped, and her consciousness heavy. The weight on her back grows heavier, and her breaths come in shaky and shallow.

"Don't test me."

The blade hovers, a deadly promise. Slowly Iroh kneels, the new arrival temporarily forgotten as his eyes remain trained on Mai. Iroh isn't too worried about the new comer, but he isn't willing to risk another chance for Mai. The blade went clean through. He see's that her eyes are beginning to gloss over from the strain, and he also not only saw but heard her head slammed against the floor. She might've been suffering from some head trauma. It was a dangerous thing. He'd seen men die hours or even days later after suffering a blow to the head. A large red bloom is spreading on the leg of her pants. Iroh returns to meet the man's gaze, hard as steel. The man made his point.

Iroh would kneel for now, but his mind was whirling in action. He slowly lifts his hands up in an attempt to appease the man. Footsteps approach him.

"Bind him!" The man leans forward and pushes the blade into Mai's neck for emphasis.

Iroh watches grudgingly. The red begins to pool around her leg.

Iroh suddenly notices something overhead above. A loud resounding whack sounds through the air. An object whizzed by in the air and away into the sky. Iroh follows it and smiles when it reaches it's destination. The man holding Mai down is momentarily disoriented having taken a blow to the head from the object, and Iroh rushes him. A quick burst of flame to the face, with an extra punch and kick for good measure before he bodily throws him off Mai.

A body lands on the ship deftly and takes out the nameless footsteps.

"Iroh! Mai! Are you guys alright?!"

A shadow falls over the ship.

Suddenly free from the oppressive weight, Mai rolls over and takes in a deep breath. She discerns Iroh hovering over her, looking a bit worn. She's only half conscious at this point, and a little confused as to what's going on. Another face joins his above her. Her eyes focus.

Sokka?

Their expressions register slowly through the fog in her mind. Why does everyone looks so worried...? She just wished her body would just stop screaming at her. Her head was ringing. Her vision shifts in and out of focus. ….Well, if Sokka's here, that's good. Her thoughts grow feeble. The pain in her leg overwhelms her as she attempts to move it.

It is so heavy. Everything is so heavy right now.

But there's a curious sensation flowing through her now. A low thrum permeates her body. She thinks that she feels a cool hand on her head. The curious sensation flows. Odd. Not quite pleasant but much preferable to her current state. Even her legs quiets a fraction. An additional voice sounds near her.

She blearily opens her eyes.

Aang.

.

.

.

She takes in another breath.

She sinks. They fade away.

* * *

Mai doesn't remember very much after that.

There is a sensation of gravity, of being lifted. Of wind. Of water. Of voices intermingling. It is all muddled sensation. Images flicker in her mind and she dreams, drifting between reality and memory.

The next time she opens her eyes, everything is red.

Familiarly so.

The palace. How?

She swallows thickly and her throat has the texture of sandpaper. Mai then realizes how much her body aches. A groan escapes her throat.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice full of relief.

She turns her head, and it takes her eyes a moment to adjust. She's surprised to see Katara.

"How do you feel?"

She tries to speak, but only an hollow rasp comes out. Katara brings water to her lips and she drinks.

"How long...have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days."

Mai blinks slowly. Her head is swimming. "...Three days."

"Do you want some more water?"

She squeezes her eyes shut, and hopes her head stills itself. "No..thanks."

"Everyone will want to know you're awake."

"Mmm." Mai groans in bed. The water bender leaves to alert everyone. Her head throbs. She attempts to pick up the pieces. How did she get here? The last thing she remembers in being crushed. If only her head would stop swimming. She sees iroh's face hovering over her. Iroh. Iroh!

Her eyes fly open and she tries to sit up much to the protest of her body.

Suddenly the room is filled with people, and she is now being ushered back down into bed.

"You need to rest, Mai!"

Zuko's voice registers in her ears.

"Where's Iroh?" She scans the room, thankful that it is not too bright. Zuko, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang surround her bed.

"He's resting. We're doing our best. "

"Where is he?"

"Right here, in a room right next to yours."

"Doing your best?" She squints at Zuko and reads the worry plain on his face.

"Let me see him." She begins to rise from the bed again, only to find herself ushered down again.

She scowled tiredly.

"_Please, Mai. _Just rest a little more. You can see him tomorrow, it's best not to disturb him right now."

"...fine."

She would visit him later. When there weren't so many people around. At least she knew now. She blinks at all the eyes on her. An feeling of irritation came over. She felt like shit, and everyone was staring so intently. She knew they were all there out of concern but it was making her incredibly self-conscious.

"...I'm alive. Stop looking at me like I'm dead."

"You almost died!" "We're just glad you're okay, Mai." "You scared us, Mai!"

Their words jumbled and overlapped each other.

She frowns. Words escaped her. She peered at their faces and saw the genuine concern etched in them and softens a bit. The irritation melted away.

She sighs. "...Sorry?"

Zuko exhales loudly. "Well, you and Iroh are going to be staying here with me for a while."

"Mmm," she acknowledges.

"You hungry? Why don't we get you something to eat?" Katara offered.

"...sure."

The waterbender exited.

"I'm bringing my dinner in here," Toph declared and also exited the room.

"Thank Agni," Zuko muttered under his breath. " You're awake." He fluttered about anxiously in the room. "Do you need anything? Do you want something to drink too?"

Some privacy. Mai was beginning to feel awkward, back from a brush of death or not. And Zuko wasn't helping. She gestures to the glass of water set next to her bed in reply and realizes the thick bandaging on her wrist.

"How do you feel, Mai? What _happened?_" crowed Sokka, eyes wide and questioning.

"Are you _sure _you don't want anything, Mai?"

"Where's that salve?"

"Maybe an extra pillow?" Aang's suggests, as his gaze floats over to her current arrangement on the bed.

"Yes! That's a good idea," Zuko turned, looking for a servant to summon.

"And bring in those medicinal herbs!"

"Um," she attempts.

The three nod exaggeratedly among themselves in discussion, deeming it the right course of action. Mai laid there like a sack of potatoes, and for all intent and purposes pretty much felt she was one at this point with the way they were acting.

"Hey," she tries again. Ugh. Her head throbbed.

They come up with more possibilities to improve her current state of being. It was nice that they cared, but she realizes that all she wants is to really brush her teeth.

"Geez guys, give her some space!," Toph entered the room, a plate in each hand and plopped down on the chair set next to Mai's bed. "You guys can all come visit her again later, but quit crowding. She barely woke up."

The three young men looked at each other, before turning over to Mai. The faint narrowing of her eyes in displeasure greeted them.

"Not dead yet, guys."

Zuko's anxiously begins to pace. He would go forward to peer at her condition, as if checking if she were really there before backing off awkwardly and treading to other end of the room.

Mai furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, you're not helping by going in circles, Sparky."

The Firelord stops, brings his hands up to his hips, let them hang loose, then settles for crossing his arms. What did he usually do with his hands all the time? He is fuming at the situation, worried, anxious but at very least glad that his Uncle and Mai are here safe now. Right here before his very eyes. He looks at Mai, and sees the subtle discomfort on her face, and acknowledges the truth in Toph's words.

"...yeah. Okay. You're right." He pauses, "I'll leave a servant outside your door for now. If you do need anything just give a call," Zuko seems beside himself for a moment, but then departs figuring it was for the better.

Sokka and Aang watch him exit before looking at each other and following suit. "I'll see ya, Mai," Sokka waved at her on the way out.

"Yeah, we'll be back to check up on you."

Toph hands her the plate, and she takes it. Mai studied her plate, gave it a whiff, then realized it didn't matter what it was because she was _starving. _She went to work on a piece and placed it in her mouth. She made a small noise of approval. Fire nation food by the palace cook...delicious.

The two worked on their plates in silence as the minutes passed.

After her fourth bite, Mai began to feel odd at the fact that she was within the Fire Nation's Palace walls again. She looked down at herself and found that she was dressed in the signature red garb.

"We got the bastards who did this to you, Mai."

"Yeah." No surprise there.

"You're okay?"

"Fantastic."

Toph made a disapproving face. "Seriously."

Mai exhaled. "Everything hurts right now. But I'm fine."

Toph's face doesn't change. "Aang and Sokka told me that you had some wounds when they found you."

Mai tried to recall the past events. It felt surreal. She tried to shift her left leg, and felt a sharp pain radiate continuously. Her shoulders were exceedingly sore. As were her wrists, that were bound tightly in new bandages. Upon closer inspection, she noted they were beginning to discolor. Her back hurt. Her throat was sore. Her head continued to throb, though it's intensity lessened. Her lips were cracked. She noted that she was at least clean now. Aside from that, she was sure that she was going to discover more later. She probably looked like a piece of fruit that had been dropped too many times and then some.

"I'm a big girl, Toph. I'm fine."

Toph twisted her lips. "We all know you can take care of yourself, Mai. Doesn't mean that we don't worry. You were gone for _five days._"

It is Mai's turn disapprove. She scoffs quietly but reaches for Toph's hand and gives it a light squeeze.

Toph returns the sentiment and they resume finishing up their plates, complacent in each other's company.

They talk a little more. Toph helps her on the way to the restroom. Mai relays a little bit of what happened to Toph, but is more interested in pestering her for Iroh's situation but is met with silence, which only serves to agitate her. She tries to get out of bed to see him herself.

The situation repeats itself until Toph finally gives in with exasperation.

"Alright! Stop! Geez, you're going to pop a stitch or something."

Mai settles back down and waits.

Toph's shoulders slump. "Look...physically, Iroh seems to be doing pretty well. Way better than you anyhow. Aang and Katara have worked him over and they can't figure out why...but the thing is...he won't wake up. We were afraid that the same thing was happening to you too."

Toph pauses. "We're not really sure what's going on right now. For now, Katara thinks that there's some sort of poison involved."

Mai feels her innards grow cold. She recalls the slight awkwardness of Iroh's movements on the ship that she attributed to malnutrition. She was mistaken.

Her heart sinks.

She was so close to getting that guy. If only she'd just managed to kick him away _properly. _If only she'd taken down that bastard proper. Her eyes squeeze shut. It was such a foolish mistake. Foolish and costly.

She lets out a sigh. But it was all done and past. Her train of thinking wouldn't get her any where useful. It wouldn't help Iroh or anyone else.

"Take me to those bastards." It was definitely personal now, and she prayed that the one with the sickly smile was there so she could wring out any bits of information out of him herself.

* * *

A week goes by.

Zuko enters the dimly lit room and quietly walks over the sleeping figure, careful to not make a sound. He'd just seen Iroh, but sadly there was no change.

The young Firelord took in Mai's appearance freely from her gaze. He drank in the features that he had known so well; eyed the bridge of her nose that he knew crinkled whenever she took a bite into a sour plum. Zuko took in the bandages and her uneven hair. Her hair and skin touched by fire. She was healing well with the help of Aang and Katara's water bending skills, and Zuko studied at her face, took in the scabbing on her cheek trailing in angry red marks. His brow furrowed, as he was wracked with guilt and worry over these two. He eyed her slender fingers peeking from the ends of her long sleeves. He recalled the raw red on her wrists that shocked him when she first arrived, and gently took hold of her sleeve and lifted it back to reveal the bright white bandages. Guilt flooded through him anew. Those cowards. Those traitorous men ought to have taken it up with him, the Firelord himself instead of bringing Iroh and Mai into this. Despicable.

He lost himself in thought. Zuko wasn't quite sure what he was feeling anymore. He lost himself in the sound of her breathing, in the strands of her hair that had caught on traitorous fire. He lost himself in the skin of her exposed forearm. Her wrists had already attempted to heal themselves, but suffered multiple burns. The wounds reopened again and again, and he thinks he heard Katara muttering to herself that they would most likely leave a mark because she couldn't get to the wound in time. Any minor wounds were easily dealt with. Aang had done quick work with her more serious injuries upon finding her. Any internal wounds discovered after she arrived here were carefully dealt with by he and Katara combined. She suffered some head trauma, and the wound in her thigh was slowly closing.

There was a bruise with a purplish tinge near her temple. He eyes rested on it, ruminating on how its color contrasted against her skin.

He knew that Mai had two vanities, the first being her hair, and the second being her skin. They were the only two things that he knew she took time to primp and preen. Other than that, Mai did not spend too much time on her aesthetic appearance. She liked her clothing neat and in place. She rarely ever darkened her eyes, or wore rouge on her cheeks or lips with the exception of appearing for public addresses or special celebrations. Nor was she one for jewelry, the only piece of jewelry he'd ever seen her treasure was the ring he promised her and he remembered how it warmed his heart. But Mai always did prefer her throwing knives and small weaponry. "Beautiful _and _functional," she once declared.

He knew that she was more comfortable in the shade than in the sun. He knew that she liked to feed to turtle ducks with him at the pond. He knew of her attachment to cleanliness and the simple pleasure she took in assembling her weapons side by side at the end of the day. He knew of the luxurious pleasures she indulged in, of fine silks and exotic fruit. Zuko knew so much of it. So much of her. What was he to do with all this knowledge that he had accumulated over the years? Absentmindedly he trailed a finger along the top of her knuckles, and registered that the cool velvety texture matched his memory.

Zuko wanted to see Mai back to her old self again.

With a jolt he caught himself and retracted his hand. He furtively watched her faces for any changes, and satisfied that there was none exited the room, flustered by his own actions.

* * *

Mai is limping around the palace grounds. She grows restless. After a couple more minutes of this, she decides to limp her way to the turtle duck pond.

As it comes into view, she sees that it's already occupied.

Zuko and Katara look up at her. He gets up to assist her. Mai limps by him pointedly, without his help. Her crutches will do just fine.

Katara too rises and comes over to her, "Let me check that leg of yours, it's due for another look." She flashes a quick smile at her.

"Aang already checked earlier." A lie. To be honest, she'd been avoiding her check-ups between the two of them by saying one or the other had already checked earlier. It was rather easy actually, given how Aang and Katara generally avoided each other now.

Katara looks at her, hesitant. "I see. He's really thorough, isn't he?"

Mai makes a noncommittal noise in reply. It's obvious that Katara's trying to make peace, and get some closure with her. It is. She and Katara were friends before. As were their respective ex-boyfriends. Well, they were _all _friends before. Her blue eyes are pleading.

It's all too bad though, because whenever Mai looks at Katara she can only see Zuko.

Speaking of Zuko, his Fierieness hovered in the peripheral of the two women, unable to decide whether to leave or stay. Mai can practically _feel _how he wishes the two of them would get along, even if Mai herself wouldn't talk to him.

It irritates her. _Tough luck, _Zuko.

However, before Mai can come up with some excuse to dismiss herself, Katara gives Zuko a _look, _and he obediently leaves them.

Mai resists sighing loudly, and keeps her face stone. Great.

"Mai...can we talk?" Katara gestures to that spot next to the turtle duck pond where she limped in on them. Where Mai herself has become so familiar with since childhood.

"..._Please?"_

Her sigh escapes. "Fine."

The two settle down in the shade. Katara hands her a piece of bread to feed the animals. Mai tears a little piece off, and preoccupies herself with luring the creatures closer.

"Um..." Katara starts and trails off.

"Mai, I know things are...crappy between us."

Mai raises a single brow. She's getting bored with this. Another piece is torn off, and the little turtle duck follows it.

"...Is there anything that I can do? Anything at all?"

The little turtle duck draws closer still, and Mai is encouraged by it. She tosses another piece to it.

Katara sighs. "Can't you even look me in the eye?"

Mai nearly sighs again before she spares her a glance.

"There's really nothing you can do. I think you've done more than enough."

"_Please, _Mai. I'm _trying."_

She pinches the last piece of bread between her fingers and scoffs. "Yeah. I know. But it's whatever, Katara." Her gaze slides over to the girl next to her. Mai looks at the warm hue of her skin and her hair. The blue of her outfit that matches her eyes. The things that Zuko chose over her. "I'm exhausted with this. I don't care that you didn't mean to. I'm tired of this." Katara's eyes dim with disappointment at her implications. Mai can feel her shrivel away at her words.

"I don't hate you, Katara," she turns away, "But even now, I can hardly look at you."

The water bender sits numbly, bread forgotten in her hands. The turtle ducks suddenly takes flight.

With that, Mai draws up her crutches and leaves. The last crumb of bread hits the water, and sinks down.

This place is too big. All the giants pillars she passes begin to give her the peculiar feeling that she's in a gigantic cage. The whole thing with Katara leaves her feeling heavy. She _is _tired of this. Agni. She couldn't wait to get out of here. So much of the palace felt like it was mocking her. These columns, these rooms...and the servants. She recognized all of them, and them her. She didn't like the looks they gave her, no matter what colored it, be it pity, or a polite nod, or just an awkward glance away.

Just, _ugh. _

And she was so _bored. _Even if there were no annoying customers, or dirty cups, or floors to be swept...she was so _bored. _

She continues to limp in the direction of the dining area, hoping for a glass of water. A figure emerges from one of the many corridors ahead of her.

"Oh hey, Mai. There you are!"

Sokka trots up to her. "Where you going?"

Mai sighs and continues to limp on. "Thirsty."

"Oh. Y'know I could go grab it for you," he looks at her uneven gait pointedly.

"As if I couldn't possibly have more to do around here."

"Well, suit yourself!" He matches her pace.

"Are you leaving?" She ventures.

"...Yeah, I gotta. I mean, the hunting season's here and the tribe's hosting this year. I can't really stay any longer. Katara'll probably have to leave sooner than later too."

Mai nods in understanding, and the two share a quick hug before the warrior departs.

"Get better, Mai! I'm expecting you to kick ass next time I see you!"

A smirk grows on her face as she waves goodbye to him. The gaang's slowly departing one by one as they must return and resume their lives. It fills Mai with dread. The thought of being left alone in this place with Zuko and Katara with Iroh in his slumber is not something she was looking forward to.

She sighs. Again.

She finally reaches the dining area, and a servant fetches her some water. She leans on a column and faces the courtyard.

"Mai."

Damn. She was way too easy to catch up to on these crutches. She turns back to see Aang, with an eyebrow raised at her.

"Aang."

His arms cross. The look on his face says that's he's clearly expecting something from her, but Mai only continues to meet his stare. The Avatar walks up to her and regards her manner.

"You haven't had your leg checked for this entire time, haven't you? Or anything else for that matter."

Mai's face is still. "I have."

Aang is not amused. "Yeah, right. I just heard Katara telling Sokka that _you _said I was doing a great job. But I haven't looked at anything at all since you practically woke up. _Because_ every time **_I _**ask you, you say Katara's already done the job."

Her face doesn't change a millimeter. There' not a single hint of apology.

"Actually, I can't believe that I didn't even see it sooner." Katara may be the most motherly out of all of them, but the idea of Mai succumbing to it so willfully and so often was definitely off in itself.

"Sit down, let me take a look."

She sighs and complies. Mai stretches her long leg out on the steps for Aang to examine, already bored with the situation. Aang draws a flask out and wills the water out. The odd thrumming sensation flows through her lower extremity as he feels out her injury. She notes the blue tattoo on his head. Then the same pattern over the bones of his hands. It looks faded, she thinks.

Aang nods to himself, satisfied with what he saw before he reaches up and his hands hover over her head. He concentrates as he looks at the state of her skull, and is glad to see the bruise near her temple has all but disappeared. He does not forget the sight that greeted his eyes when he landed on that ship. The dried blood on her face. The dull and wan translucency of her skin with the startling brightness of the blood that ebbed fresh from her leg. For a split second, he'd thought that he and Sokka had arrived too late. It doesn't leave him, and it is a worrisome memory of his friend that he carries.

He draws away when he is satisfied with the results. Aang looks her up and down, and is glad to see that the memory he carries is thankfully, truly a memory. Mai is doing well in her recovery. Whatever head trauma she suffered left no devastating effects luckily, and the flesh wound on her leg is making good progress.

"I'm fine," she concludes monotonously.

Aang sits back and rests his arms over his knees. "You're not _fine, _but you're doing pretty well." He looks at her, "your leg looks like it'll be good. But just make sure you let Katara actually _check it."_

Mai deflates a couple centimeters. "...Right." She pauses. "You're leaving today too, right?"

Aang watches her gaze fall to the ground. Admittedly, he is a little confused to the sudden sullenness in her tone. She wasn't going to be alone. After all, she had Zuko and Katara to..._Oh. _Okay, that made sense now.

"Hmm," he scratches idly at his chin and feels a stray hair poking out. "Well...I'm not positive yet. Maybe not for another few days."

Mai's profile shifts from carefully curated boredom to slight surprise before returning to its blank slate. Relief washes over and she feels glad as she watches the courtyard.

"Gotta stay flamin' you know."

She nearly groans at his corniness.

And Aang is rewarded with the ghost of a smile in her grimace at his ridiculous lingo. He smiles to himself. He knows he'd appreciate it if someone were to do the same for him after all.

He could hold things off a little longer.

* * *

**AN: Yup. I admit that I needed to do some research. I'm fuzzy on the series now, and all it's major arches in addition to the workings within that world. Might have to do some more _serious research. _Like re-watch the entire series. Oh, what hard work! These replies to reviews are so ridiculously late. Fail. I appreciate them as always though guys, you have no idea.**

**Seventy-Eight: Yeah, I'm sure that's true. And the popular devotions to Zutara are indeed what spurred this, I admit. Zutara is so prominent, that I got fed up and figured I'd try to humor the idea and try for the unusual pairing of the Mai and Aang who tend to get thrown aside in Zutara. I do love me some weird pairings anyhow. Though I do enjoy the canon a lot. Hmm, well, we'll see how it goes for the firebenders. Thanks for the R&R!**

**SimplySinful21: Taking on the backlash is definitely proving to be a challenge. And oh, Azula. I like Azula too. Well, I like everyone mostly in ATLA, can't deny. Appreciate the R&R**

**Doctor Deadpool: I'm glad to hear that this is making sense. I am working hard at making their relationship plausible, because well, it's a crack pairing. **

**Some Random Weird Guy: You are indeed correct! Totally Zuko-related. Hopefully this chapter made up for the cruel cliffhanger. Somewhere along the way on writing this, I think I've managed to convince myself that MaixAang is one of my favorite pairings now too. It is incredibly rare though.**

**31Bravo: Always surprised to see a MaixAang fan, but cool! **

**Theyuri265: Well, I think your question's been answered.**

**Ninja master: Mai'll get out of it. :) Thanks for the R&R**

**Guest #1: I can see your point, but I figure that if you don't see it coming, you just don't see it coming. **

**Guest #2: I feel that this story is mostly unique in that it is a MaixAang, hah. Glad you enjoy it though**

**Everyone else who demanded/asked about story progress: voila. My longest chapter yet. Albeit years late. Heh. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews. They're appreciated! **


End file.
